Uchiha's Servant
by Prefecsius Highmore
Summary: Banyak orang yang beranggapan kalau Naruto hanyalah orang bodoh. Tapi mereka tidak sadar, Uchiha Fugaku tidak mungkin mempekerjakan 'orang bodoh' untuk menjadi pelayan putranya, kan. Warning: Yaoi, NaruSasu, rate M:no sex (perhaps) :P
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary**_

**_Yang mereka dan Sasuke tahu, Naruto hanya lah orang yang bodoh dan hyperaktif. Yang mereka dan Sasuke tahu, Naruto hanya lah orang yang akan selalu nyengir lebar di hadapan situasi apapun. Hanya saja yang mereka dan Sasuke tidak sadari, Naruto lah satu-satunya orang bodoh yang bisa masuk kelas A. Hanya Naruto lah orang bodoh yang tidak pernah mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan atau perbaikan nilai, meski dengan nilai yang standar. Hal yang paling penting yang mereka tidak sadari, Uchiha Fugaku tidak mungkin mempekerjakan 'orang bodoh' untuk menjadi pelayan putranya, kan. Jadi, bagaimanakah seharusnya Naruto?_**

**Chapter 01**

**I'm Your Servant, Uchiha Sasuke!**

Namikaze Naruto turun dari mobil tepat di depan bangunan sekolah Internasional bergaya eropa. Dia menyisir perlahan tempat tersebut sampai seseorang datang menghampirinya.

"_Namikaze Naruto san_ _desuka _(Kau Namikaze Naruto)?" tanya lelaki tersebut.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

"_Watashi wa Umino Iruka desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ (Aku Umino Iruka. Salam kenal)," Iruka membungkuk sopan.

"_Namikaze Naruto desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_," balas Naruto.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Iruka lantas membawa Naruto menghadap kepala Sekolah sembari sesekali menjelaskan letak ruangan ketika mereka berjalan di koridor. Mata Naruto berbinar. Ini pertama kalinya dia masuk sekolah normal dan banyak siswanya. Firasatnya, dia yakin dia akan betah di sekolah ini, terlepas dari fasilitas mewah dan tugasnya sebagai pelayan '_special_' Uchiha.

Tsunade yang sedang melihat berkas-berkas tentang Naruto, tersenyum begitu pintu ruangannya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok remaja yang datanya sedang di bacanya itu. Wanita itu segera mempersilahkan Naruto duduk.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu _(selamat pagi)_, Senju san_," sapa Naruto formal. Dia sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan wanita berumur tersebut untuk mengurus kepindahannya bersama Uchiha Fugaku kemarin.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, Namikaze san_."

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto langsung pada intinya. "Bagaimana dengan hasil tes saya kemarin?"

Tsunade tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. "Kau lolos."

Naruto tersenyum.

"Dan masalah asramamu," Tsunade melanjutkan. "Aku dan Uchiha Fugaku san sudah berbicara masalah itu kemarin; kau sekamar dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Saya mengerti," kata Naruto. "Beliau juga sudah mengatakannya kepada saya."

Tsunade beralih menatap Iruka. "Tolong kau antarkan ke kamarnya."

Setelah menunduk hormat, kedua orang tersebut pergi dari ruangan. Pandangan Tsunade kembali fokus pada berkas-berkas yang ada di tangannya, dan matanya tanpa sengaja melihat kertas hasil tes Naruto kemarin. Wanita itu menyeringai.

"... Apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap harus mengikuti tes jika ingin berada di kelas A," jelas Tsunade beberapa hari yang lalu pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap Fugaku sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Tsunade dan mengangguk paham. "Berapa nilai standar agar saya dapat masuk kelas A."

"Dengan nilai 159, kau sudah bisa masuk. Tapi jika bisa—"

"Maka saya akan mendapatkan nilai 159," potong Naruto cepat, penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Tsunade agak heran. "Semakin besar nilaimu, maka semakin bagus, bukan?"

"Terima kasih, Senju san," ucap Naruto dengan sopan. "Tapi saya hanya butuh nilai 159 untuk masuk kelas A."

Dan wanita itu tersenyum dibuatnya. Naruto benar-benar mendapatkan nilai 159 untuk tesnya. Entah benar atau salah pemikiran Tsunade, remaja itu bisa saja mendapatkan nilai yang lebih besar dari ini. Karena biasanya, hanya prediksi orang pintar saja lah yang jarang meleset, dan prediksi Naruto akan nilainya tepat seratus persen.

* * *

Naruto di tinggal sendirian di depan pintu kamar asramanya setelah menerima kunci dari Iruka. Remaja itu menatap papan nomor di depan pintu yang bertuliskan angka '13' sebelum akhirnya mamsukan kunci dan memutarnya.

KLEK

Pintu itu kemudian terbuka dengan lebar, menampilkan kamar asrama yang rapih dan berkelas dengan dua tempat tidur berukuran _single_. Satu meja panjang terletak di antara dua tempat tidur tersebut, tepat di depan jendela. Sedang di sisi kamar tidur yang lain terdapat masing-masing satu buah meja belajar dengan satu buah komputer di atasnya. Dia masuk dengan satu koper besar miliknya, kembali menatap sekeliling. Di atas meja panjang, tepat di sebelah kiri dari arah dia berdiri, ada satu buah jam weaker serta sebuah buku kecil. Naruto menyeret kopernya dan duduk di kasur sebelah kanan. Jadi ini tempat milikku. Pikirnya kemudian.

"Hey, Kyu, aku datang," bisik Naruto lirih. "Aku datang."

* * *

"Aku belum menemuinya," kata Sasuke pada ponselnya.

Karena mendapat panggilan dari ayahnya, dia terpaksa menepi dari keramaian dan berakhir di koridor yang sepi. Saat itu istirahat pertama sedang berlangsung. Tapi perasaannya tidak enak. Bukan karena ayahnya menelepon, atau karena pelayannya akan datang hari ini. Jika dia benar, ada yang mengikutinya dari tadi.

"_Wakarimashita_ (aku mengerti)," kata Sasuke sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Dia menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku celananya. Matanya mengerling ke samping. Sasuke yakin ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya di belakang. Tapi dia pura-pura tidak tahu, dan dengan cueknya dia berjalan seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

Dan seseorang memang sedang memperhatikannya. Orang itu mendesis tajam begitu Sasuke pergi menjauh lalu menghilang di belokan. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"Kau akan mati, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Orang itu menyeringai.

* * *

Naruto baru saja selesai memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam lemari, dia juga telah selesai memasang camera CCTV di setiap sudut kamar mereka, tidak lupa dengan microfon yang terpasang hampir di balik setiap benda. Dia lalu menyalakan komputernya dan menyetel program yang kemudian terhubung dengan camera CCTV yang baru saja dia pasang. Di dalam komputer itu, Naruto dapat melihat dirinya sendiri sedang memainkan komputer.

Remaja itu tersenyum kecil sebelum mematikan komputernya. Dia melirik jam tangannya sekilas, lalu mendesah. Terlalu banyak waktu luang yang jadi sia-sia jika dia tetap berada di kamarnya. Akhirnya, dia mengambil keputusan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar di sekiar asrama.

Asrama Konoha Internasional Highschool tepat berada di depan bangunan sekolahnya sendiri. Jika di lihat dari atas, bangunan asrama dan sekolahan bentuknya seperti separuh lingkaran. Asrama paling selatan merupakan asrama khusus putra, sedang bagian timur ditempati para putri. Penempatan kamar dan _roomate_ tidak di tentukan berdasarkan kelas, tapi di acak menurut absen. Jadi, seseorang yang berada di kelas A, bisa saja sekamar dengan seseorang yang berada di kelas E.

Naruto sibuk mengagumi sekolah barunya ketika tanpa sadar menubruk punggung seseorang. Terkejut, dia langsung membungkuk meminta maaf.

"_Sumimasendeshita_ (saya minta maaf)," serunya panik. "_Hontou ni sumimasendeshita_ (saya benar-benar minta maaf)."

Yang Naruto tubruk adalah seorang pria berkepala tiga menggunakan kacamata bulat, wajahnya nampak dingin dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Di lihat dari pakaiannya, sepertinya dia salah seorang pengajar.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pria itu curiga. "Kenapa tidak sekolah?"

"Ah," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Saya murid baru dan baru pindah hari ini. Besok baru mulai belajar..."

"Hn," tanggap pria itu. "Lalu sedang apa kau berkeliaran di koridor asrama?"

"_Eetto_, hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja," kata Naruto.

Pria itu masih menatap Naruto dengan curiga sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya kembali, meninggalkan remaja itu dengan perasaan canggung berlebihan.

"Dia menyeramkan sekali," bisik Naruto kala itu.

* * *

Istirahat kedua ketika waktu menunjukan pukul dua lewat sepuluh. Perpustakaan tidak terlalu ramai. Sasuke berjalan di antara rak-rak buku dengan fokus, telunjuknya menelisik huruf demi huruf mencari daftar judul buku yang sudah di tentukan untuk tugasnya minggu depan. Tangannya baru saja akan terulur ketika tangan yang lain sudah menyabotase buku yang hendak dia ambil barusan.

"_Gomen_ (maaf), Uchiha san, aku pinjam dulu, tidak apa-apa, kan?" seorang siswa dengan rambut kuning menyala tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Sasuke mengernyit, agak tidak suka mendengar nada bicara yang sok dekat itu keluar dari mulut orang tak dikenalnya ini. Tapi segera dia mengabaikannya, tidak terlalu peduli.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke datar, kembali berjalan ke arah meja dan duduk di sana.

Orang itu mengikuti Sasuke dan duduk di depannya. Sasuke melirik dari balik bukunya sekilas dan melihat orang itu masih nyengir lebar padanya.

"Kau ternyata tidak berubah, Uchiha san," katanya tiba-tiba. "Tidak seperti yang lain, kau selalu saja pergi ke sini saat istirahat."

"Hn."

"Apa kau tidak pernah lapar?" remaja itu masih buka suara, dan itu membat Sasuke sama sekali tidak suka. "Apa kau—"

"Berhentilah bicara seolah-olah aku mengenalmu," potong Sasuke dingin.

"Kau... tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanya remaja tersebut, wajahnya sedikit mengernyit.

Sasuke menaikan alisnya. "Memngnya siapa kau hingga aku harus mengenalmu?" tidak, itu bukan pertanyaan.

"Aku Akatsuka Deidara, teman sekelasmu saat kelas satu," katanya masih dengan tersenyum. "Kita pernah satu kelompok dulu."

"Hn."

Sasuke tidak peduli. Benar-benar tidak peduli. Dia kembali membaca buku yang sempat diambilnya tadi dan mengabaikan orang yang bernama Akatsuka Deidara itu. Sikapnya memang selalu seperti itu. Pintar, tapi tidak pandai bersosialisasi. Dia hanya akan dekat dan terbuka pada orang yang benar-benar dianggapnya teman. Hanya saja, karena sikap arogan, sombong, dan dinginnya itu banyak anak cowok yang tidak tahan dan merasa minder, berbeda pendapat dengan para _fansgirl_-nya yang menganggap sifatnya itu keren. Tapi, siapa yang peduli? Selama ada kelompoknya, dia tidak harus perhatian pada orang lain lagi, kan.

"Ah, baiklah," Deidara bangkit dari kursinya. "Maaf mengganggumu Uchiha san, dan ini..." dia menyodorkan kembali buku bersampul merah tersebut, "aku tidak jadi meminjamnya."

* * *

Memasuki jam terakhir ketika Naruto memutuskan untuk memasuki kawasan sekolah dan berakhir di depan pintu kelas 2-A. Dia jelas dapat melihat Sasuke lewat jendela. Meski agak terlihat bosan dan tidak terlalu mendengarkan guru di depan, sikapnya jauh lebih baik ketimbang teman sebelahnya yang memiliki bentuk rambut seperti nanas yang malah tertidur di pangkuan lengannya sendiri.

Sasuke menguap kemudian menggosok hidungnya kembali dengan telunjuk, lalu membuka lebaran baru dari buku yang tadi dipinjamnya di perpustakaan. Jarang-jarang dia merasa bosan di tengah pelajaran seperti ini, tapi yang paling aneh, ini pertama kalinya dia merasa mengantuk sekali.

Matanya tiba-tiba memincing, segera menoleh ke belakang tepat ke arah pintu. Entah mengapa, dia merasa tadi ada seseorang di sana.

* * *

"Kau sudah akan ke asrama?" tanya Shikamaru begitu melihat Sasuke memilih jalan yang berlawanan dengannya.

Sasuke menguap, lalu mengangguk dengan mata yang hampir terpejam. "Aku ngantuk sekali," katanya agak malas. "Hari ini aku tidak ikut."

"Padahal Sai sudah repot-repot membawanya," kata Neji. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu."

Maka Sasuke berpisah dengan ketiga temannya, berjalan kearah belakang sekolahnya menuju asrama tanpa tahu ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

Naruto menatap televisi yang kini tengah memuat berita mengenai kasus korupsi yang melibatkan pegawai perusahaan Sharingan Corp, perusahaan milik orang yang menyewanya. Matanya fokus sambil sesekali mengunyak berger yang kini tinggal separo. Jus jeruknya sudah abis sedari tadi.

Jam tiga lebih lima menit saat akhirnya Naruto menghabiskan makanannya tanpa sisa. Sekolah sudah bubar sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu. Kepikiran dengan Sasuke yang mungkin sudah ada di kamarnya, Naruto bergegas bangkit dan pergi dari kantin.

* * *

Sasuke merasakan pening di kepanya, matanya perlahan terbuka dan dia dapat melihat sosok seseorang yang tengah menyeringai puas di depannya.

"Nyenyak tidurmu, Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengerjap dan melihat sekeliling. Bagaimana bisa dia di gudang? Kepalanya yang masih pening mengkerut. Ah, ada seseorang yang memkulnya tadi. Dia lalu kembali menatap orang di depannya.

"Kau menaruh sesuatu di buku itu, kan?" kata Sasuke dingin, tangannya yang terikat mengepal kuat.

Deidara tertawa renyah. "Well, mengingat kau pintar," katanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh itu?"

Sasuke berdecak, tapi sikapnya masih sangat tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Lalu, apa maumu sekarang?"

Deidara mendekat lalu menjambak rambut Sasuke hingga sang empunya mendongak. "Mauku? Mauku adalah melihat ayahmu menderita sama sepertiku."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

Deidara mendengus mendengarnya, melepaskan jambakannya dan segera mengambil jarak. "Cih, tentu saja aku tahu tipe orang-orang seperti kalian, Uchiha," ucapnya sedikit gusar. "Tidak pernah peduli pada siapa pun."

Sasuke diam, sebenarnya tidak terlalu berminat mendengar ocehan tentang sifat keluarganya. Dia sudah terlalu sering mendengar itu.

"Kenapa harus ayahku?" Deidara mendesis. "Kenapa harus ayahku yang tertuduh?! Jika ayahmu diam saja dan tidak melaporkannya, ibuku tidak akan gila. Ibuku akan baik-baik saja sekaran, _brengsek_!"

Sasuke mengerang saat sebuah pukulan mendarat telak di ujung bibirnya. _Shit_. Dan sekarang kepalanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Dunianya seperti berputar-putar akibat pukulan tadi, ketika Deidara kembali akan mendaratkan pukulannya lagi padanya dengan sebuah seringaian, terdengar debumam keras yang berasal dari pintu.

"_Well_, itu karena ayahmu memang bersalah," ucap seseorang yang baru saja ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Rambutnya sama-sama kuning cerah. Ah, kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan orang-orang yang berambut pirang, sih? Batin Sasuke.

"Siapa kau?" seru Deidara agak panik.

"Siapa aku sepertinya bukan hal yang penting," kata orang itu. "Tapi sebelum kita membahas lebih lanjut, sebaiknya aku mengurusnya terlebih dahulu."

"Diam di tempatmu. Jangan mendekat!" Deidara hampir berteriak saat orang itu jalan mendekati Sasuke, tangannya cepat-cepat meraih kayu panjang di sebelahnya.

"Hey, ayolah. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada saksi mata."

Sasuke melihat orang itu jongkok tepat di hadapannya, lalu nyengir lebar. "Sebenarnya kurang baik pertemuan pertama kita harus terjadi di tempat seperti ini," katanya sambil menggaruk pipi tannya yang terdapat tiga garis halus, seperti luka.

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke mengernyit, kepalanya yang pening membuatnya tidak ada ide sama sekali.

"Ah, _soudesune_ (iya, ya)," remaja itu mengangguk. "Perkenalkan, aku Namikaze Naruto."

Air muka Sasuke yang tanpa ekspresi berubah sedikit. "Kau..."

"_Yes, I'm Your Servant_ (aku pelayanmu), Uchiha Sasuke."

Pukulan telak di tengkuknya tidak berakhir baik. Mata Sasuke kembali meredup dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Entahlah, tapi dia punya rencana akan menghajar pelayannya karena berani memukulnya hingga pingsan setelah sadar nanti.

"Jadi, ayo kita selesaikan ini."

Tatapan Naruto menajam, ada seringai mengerikan di bibirnya ketika menatap Deidara.

* * *

Naruto mendongak ketika mendengar suara erangan sasuke dari tempat tidur, buku bacaannya cepat-cepat dia taruh kembali di atas meja.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya pada Susuka.

Sasuke mendengus, tangannya bergerak untuk memijat kepalanya sebentar. "Jadi, kau pelayanku?"

Naruto nyengir lebar sambil menjawab 'iya' dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Bagaimana dengan orang itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk menanggapi. "Sudah dibereskan."

"Kau menghajarnya?" Sasuke menaikan alisnya, agak sangsi.

"Tentu saja tidak, Teme!" seru Naruto horor. "Kau ingin aku babak belur, hah?! Aku memangil pihak sekolah."

"Berani sekali kau memanggil tuanmu seperti itu, Dobe" desis Sasuke tidak suka.

Naruto cengengesan. "_Sorry_, deh."

Mata Sasuke menyipit. "Tadi, siapa namamu?"

"Huh? Oh, Naimkaze Naruto," jawab Naruto.

"Namikaze _desune_," tanggap Sasuke. "Kemari sebentar."

Naruto mengerjap agak bingung, tapi dia tetap mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih kearah tuannya. Saat itu tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke memukul tengkuk Naruto keras sekali, sampai sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"TEME, ITU UNTUK APA?!" jerit Naruto tidak terima, memegang tengkuknya yang kini berdenyut-denyut.

"Balasan karena kau memukul tengkukku tadi, Dobe."

"Huh," Naruto mendengus, mundur dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. "Sudahlah. Apapun kelakuanmu, mohon bantuannya sampai kau lulus, ne, Teme."

"Hn."

**TBC**

**NEED RCL**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary**_

_**Yang mereka dan Sasuke tahu, Naruto hanya lah orang yang bodoh dan hyperaktif. Yang mereka dan Sasuke tahu, Naruto hanya lah orang yang akan selalu nyengir lebar di hadapan situasi apapun. Hanya saja yang mereka dan Sasuke tidak sadari, Naruto lah satu-satunya orang bodoh yang bisa masuk kelas A. Hanya Naruto lah orang bodoh yang tidak pernah mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan atau perbaikan nilai, meski dengan nilai yang standar. Hal yang paling penting yang mereka tidak sadari, Uchiha Fugaku tidak mungkin mempekerjakan 'orang bodoh' untuk menjadi pelayan putranya, kan. Jadi, bagaimanakah seharusnya Naruto?**_

**Chapter 02**

**Si Rambut Merah**

**Flashback**

Rumah itu masih berbentuk tradisional dan tidak terlalu besar. Meski begitu, ada halaman di sekitarnya dengan beberapa pohon sakura, juga sebuah kolam kecil dengan beberapa ikan koi. Hampir tidak ada pajangan di ruang keluarga, kecuali tiga figura berukuran sedang di atas bupet yang berisi gambar dua orang yang sama. Di ruangan yang lain, enam piala kejuaraan karate berjejer rapih lemari kaca, juga piagam penghargaan yang terpasang di dinding. Foto dengan gambar yang sama terpasang di sekitarnya.

Mereka—Namikaze bersaudara.

Di rumah itu, tidak ada ruangan yang benar-benar jadi minat mereka. Kamar mereka pun bahkan jarang sekali tersentuh (untuk beristirahat), kecuali untuk berganti pakaian. Ada ruangan yang lebih menarik untuk di tempati, tepat paling belakang rumah—ruang latihan karate.

Tidak pernah ada yang menang, dan tentu saja jika seperti itu, dalam permainan mereka pun tidak pernah ada yang kalah. Mereka berhenti karena rasa lelah mereka dan pada akhirnya akan tertawa bersama, seperti kali ini.

"Hebat, seperti biasa, Naruto," komentar Kyuubi dengan nafas tersengal.

Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya, langsung mendekati si rambut orange dan menjadikan perutnya sebagai bantalan.

"Berat, Naru," keluh Kyuubi, tapi bukannya menyingkirkan kepala adiknya, tangannya malah mengelus helai pirang itu, membawa kenyamanan.

"Kyu?" panggil Naruto pelan.

"Hm?"

Si pirang terdiam sejenak, "Kau... baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Tentu saja," Kyuubi mendengus. "Kau pikir pukulanmu itu akan langsung menghancurkan tulangku, hm?"

"_Sou iu janakute (_bukan itu maksudku)," Naruto mendesah, lalu meraih tangan kakaknya yang masih asik mengelus rambutnya. "Kau akan selalu baik-baik saja, kan? Tentang apa yang kau kerjakan sekarang..."

Kyuubi terbelalak, tapi senyumnya mengembang setelah itu. "_Ah, atari mae da_ (iya, tentu saja)."

Naruto tersenyum juga, tapi masih ada raut khawatir di wajahnya.

"_Tokoro de_ (Omong-omong), Naruto," kata Kyuubi. "Kapan kau akan berhenti berkelahi? Kau sudah akan masuk SMA. Daripada itu, lebih baik sepertiku, kan, ikut turnamen?"

"Itu bukan gayaku. Kau tahu sendiri, kan, Kyu," jawab Naruto malas.

"Bakatmu jadi sia-sia, loh," Kyuubi tetap bersikeras.

Naruto tak langsung membalas, wajahnya berubah keruh. "Aku... tidak mungkin, kan, mengikutimu terus." Ucapnya pelan yang langsung menimbulkan keterkejutan dari si sulung.

"Ya, pilih jalanmu sendiri, Naruto, "Kata Kyuubi akhirnya, mengangguk. "Carilah sekolah yang normal setelah keluar dari Academi, dan berteman lah dengan siapapun yang menerimamu dengan baik. Jiraiya Sensei pasti akan mengerti."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Sekolahku normal, Naru..."

"Yeah, normal," potong Naruto gusar. "Tapi tidak dengan apa yang sedang kau kerjakan di sana."

Naruto bangkit dan duduk bersila menghadap kakaknya, memandang si iris rubby dengan serius hingga menimbulkan desah panjang dari si yang lebih tua.

"Naruto, itu lah mengapa kita berada di academi," jelas Kyuubi, ikut bersila.

"Di akacemi tidak dijarkan bagaimana menghadapi hal berbau supernatural," Naruto mulai kesal. "Ini di luar kemampuan kita, Kyu."

Kyuubi terkesiap, "Aku... aku akan baik-baik saja, Naruto," kata Kyuubi yakin. "Lihatlah," dia mengeluarkan kalung yang ada di balik seragam karatenya, bandulnya berupa krsital putih yang cantik. "Dengan ini, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kalung itu tidak menjamin sama sekali," tukas Naruto keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menjaminnya," Kyuubi meraih kepala Naruto dan membawanya dalam pelukan. "Aku akan baik-baik saja dan pulang dengan selamat, kita akan makan bersama dan latihan karate bersama. Aku... pasti akan selalu kembali, Naruto. Aku janji."

**Uchiha's Servant**

Naruto meringis. Hampir setiap malam setelah kejadian itu dia menunggu Kyuubi, berdiri di depan pintu dengan seragam karatenya. Tapi pemuda itu tak kunjung datang. Setiap malam dia harus makan sendirian, dan meskipun dia akhirnya menunggu lagi, tidak pernah ada yang pulang.

Kyuubi... melanggar janjinya.

"Berikan aku tugas, Jiraiya sensei," kata Naruto yakin. "Aku sudah menunggu hampir satu tahun. Jadi, berikan aku tugas dan biarkan aku datang menjemput Kyuubi."

Banyak pilihan yang bisa saja dia tuturkan pada salah satu muridnya itu, tapi Jiraiya hanya bisa mendesah dan menyetuji permintaan Naruto.

"Arigatou, sensei," kata Naruto, menggenggam erat kalung milik Kyuubi di tangannya.

**End Flashback**

**Uchiha's Servant**

"NARUTO!"

"SORRY!"

Bruk! Duk!

"Naruto!"

"Gomen! Gomen!"

Ini agaknya sedikit keterlaluan. Di tengah kesibukan menyambut pekan olah raga antar sekolah, Naruto sendiri malah sibuk mengurusi sifat manja majikannya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Busurmu, Teme," Naruto merunduk sambil terengah, merasakan nafasnya putus-putus.

Sasuke yang sedang membidik panahnya mendengus. "Kau lama, Dobe," katanya malas. "Aku sudah punya yang baru."

"TEME!"

Naruto langsung membanting busur itu ke lantai, segera menerjang tubuh tuannya dan menggoncang-goncangkannya dengan kasar. "Kalau memang sudah ada, kenapa harus menyuruhku ke gudang?!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyuruhmu?" balas Sasuke sengit. "Kau pelayanku!"

Orang-orang yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas, tidak berniat melerai pertengkaran mereka. Hal itu sudah sering terjadi sejak satu bulan belakangan ini. Yeah, satu bulan. Sejak pertama kali Naruto masuk sebagai murid baru sampai sekarang. Mereka memang sedikit terkejut mengenai sifat Naruto yang super hyperaktif itu, tapi yang membuat mereka tambah terkejut adalah melihat Sasuke; cowok emo super tampan itu selalu _out of caracter_ dari sifat biasanya saat menghadapi Naruto. Jadi pertanyaannya... kenapa hanya Naruto? Bahkan ketiga teman dekatnya saja tidak bisa membuatnya seperti itu.

Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang selalu peduli dengan komentar seseorang, apalagi orang yang baru dikenalnya. Sifat cueknya pada orang lain sudah sampai tingkat kritis. Dia bukan orang jahat, sih. Tapi melihatnya yang seperti itu, dia jadi orang yang sulit untuk di dekati. Kecuali Naruto. Entah bagaimana caranya pemuda itu dapat masuk lebih ke dalam kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku membencinya. Aku membencinya," desisan Sasuke itu membuat ke tiga teman-temannya menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu pecat saja dia," kata Shikmaru sambil menguap. "Merepotkan."

"Ma~," Sasuke membuka mulutnya, berpikir sejenak. "Ayahku yang memilihkan dia untukku..."

"Terdengar seperti Naruto itu calon untukmu," kata Sai sambil nyengit yang langsung mendapat tatapan kematian dari si pemuda raven.

"Kalau Naruto kau pecat, aku akan mengambilnya sebagai pelayanku," lanjut Sai.

"Tidak akan!"

"Ingin menguasainya sendiri, Sasuke," Neji ikut berkomentar, senyum menggodanya hampir sama dengan seringai Sai yang sedang mereka tunjukkan saat ini, kecuali Shikamaru yang sudah pulas di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ck, _urusai_!"

Tergelak. Setidaknya dengan ucapan Sasuke saat ini membuat mereka sadar bahwa seseringnya si raven itu mengatakan benci untuk Naruto, dia tidak ingin kehilangan si pelayan.

**Uchiha's Servant**

"Sasuke, kau baru pulang?" tanya Naruto begitu Tuannya memasuki kamar. "Sudah makan malam?"

"Hn," balas Sasuke begitu dia menutup pintu kamar mereka.

Sasuke meletakan tasnya dan langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan komputernya.

Naruto melirik pintu kamar mandi sekilas dan segera membuka situs tentang sekolah mereka lagi. Pencarian data mengenai hilangnya beberapa murid setiap tahun membuatnya harus berputar otak. Dia tidak akan menyerah. Karena masalah ini, kakaknya ikut menghilang. Karena masalah ini, dia harus membuang mimpinya untuk hidup dengan normal.

DEG

Naruto terbelalak saat melihat sebuah foto kelulusan awal tahun dua ribu. Sebenarnya bukan pada fotonya yang membuat dia terkejut, tapi pada salah satu murid yang ikut dalam kelulusan itu.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?"

Tangan Naruto bergerak cepat dan buru-buru mengganti situs tersebut ke _game online_. "Aku kalah!" dia menoleh pada Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke mengernyit, duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Dia memperhatika pelayannya yang kembali fokus pada komputernya. Sesekali dahi Naruto mengkerut, lalu tersenyum. Hanya di saat seperti ini lah dia bisa melihat Naruto dengan wajah berbeda—serius, dan dengan kaca mata berframe hitam itu, si priang jadi terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dan... tampan.

Ap—

Sasuke langsung menggelengkan kepalanya atas pemikirannya barusan.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto heran.

"_Iya, betsuni_ (tidak, bukan apa-apa)," jawab Sasuke terlampau cepat. Dia mendekati meja belajarnya sendiri.

"Besok ada test, Dobe, berhentilah bermain game," kata Sasuke saat masih mendengar suara game yang dimainkan Naruto.

"_Chotto matte_ (tunggu sebentar)," kata si pirang yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali.

"Kau bisa meminjam bukuku lagi kalau kau mau," tawar Sasuke, mengerti kerja otak pelayannya yang hampir tidak pernah menulis disetiap mata pelajaran. Naruto bahkan hanya punya buku satu.

"Baik hati sekali, Teme," Naruto menoleh sambil nyengir lebar.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku hanya tidak ingin punya pelayan yang kelewat bodoh, Dobe" katanya. "Nilaimu selalu saja standar."

"Tidak butuh nilai besar untuk berada di sisimu, kan," balas Naruto yang menuai keterkejutan dari Sasuke. Namun si pirang tidak menyadarinya karena sudah memainkan komputernya kembali. "Tenang saja, nilai standarku tidak akan sampai membuatku di lempar ke kelas lain jika itu yang kau takutkan. Aku punya batas dan tahu bagaimana caranya berjuang, Teme."

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke, kembali pada buku matematikanya. Hanya saja, pikirannya jadi tidak fokus. Perkataan Naruto selalu membuatnya terpana. Dan perkataanya tadi, entah hanya alasan si pirang agar tidak pelajar atau memang ikrarnya sebagai pelayannya, tapi itu cukup membuatnya senang. Selalu di sisiku, ya...

"Teme, kau bengong?"

"Hn?" Susuke menoleh. "Tidak."

"Kau bengong," putus Naruto yakin.

"Hn, Dobe, terserah kau," kata Sasuke malas. "Dan cepat belajar!"

**Uchiha's Servant**

Rambut belakang Naruto sudah mencapai kerah bajunya sendiri begitu dia memakai seragam sekolahnya. Dia memegangnya dan menyisirnya perlahan, membiarkan rambut kuning mataharinya berantakan sebelum kembali menjatuhkan tangannya ke kancing bajunya. Setelah selesai dengan itu, dia mengambil dasi sekolahnya yang berwarna merah lalu memasangnya dengan sembarang. _Perfectly handsome._

"_Ore wa kakkoi deshou_ (aku keren, kan)!_"_ pamer Naruto pada Sasuke—lagi. Selalu setiap pagi.

Sasuke yang tengah memasang dasinya sendiri, hanya menanggapinya dengan datar.

"Hn."

Naruto kembali mematut dirinya di cermin, tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk kemejanya. Entah gumamam narasis apa lagi yang dia utarakan. Sasuke mendengus. Pemuda pirang itu terlalu berlebihan mengomentari penampilannya sendiri—sejak sebulan yang lalu. Keren dari Hongkong?!

Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak pernah mau mengakui jika Naruto memang (sedikit) lebih tinggi darinya, kalau pemuda itu memiliki badan yang (sedikit) lebih besar darinya, dan ada apa dengan otot sempurna itu? Sasuke heran dengan bagaimana Naruto membuat _six pack_ diumurnya yang segitu. Ah, satu lagi—kulit tan exotisnya terlihat sangat cowok sekali. Sial!

"Teme, kau dandan seperti cewek saja, sih," keluh Naruto. "Aku sudah lapar!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak dandan, Dobe!" bentak Sasuke yang sedang memberi gel pada rambutnya.

"Memangnya harus model pantat bebek seperti itu, ya?" tanya Naruto kurang ajar.

"Berhentilah mencela majikanmu dan jadilah pelayan yang baik," ucap Sasuke kesal. "Kau bahkan tidak membantuku sama sekali."

"Aku sering melayanimu setiap malam," ucapan yang terdengar dan bernada ambigu itu langsung membuat Sasuke menggeram.

"Orang-orang bisa salah paham mendengarmu, Baka!" Sasuke berbalik dan langsung menghajar belakang kepala Naruto dengan bukunya, lalu berjalan keluar setelah mengambil tasnya di atas meja.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme?" Naruto mengikuti dari belakang. "Memang benar, kan."

"Hn."

Pemuda pirang itu merngernyit, agak tidak paham dengan apa yang di ucapkan majikannya mengenai 'kesalahpahaman orang lain'. Apa dia salah bicara tadi? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapannya. Dia melirik lagi ke sekitar kamar sebelum akhirnya mengikuti si rambut bebek menuju kantin asrama.

_**Uchiha's Servant**_

Sasuke tidak tahu sejak kapan Naruto sangat akrab dengan Sai. _Hell_, bahkan setelah pelajaran selesai, pemuda pirang itu langsung bangun dan menghampiri meja Sai dengan bersemangat, bukan menghampiri tuannya sendiri.

"Kau hari ini latihan memahan lagi?" tanya Neji.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu kembali memperhatikan Naruto dan Sai.

"Mereka akrab," bisik Sasuke, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, heran.

Neji yang mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, berkomentar, "Sai meminta Naruto jadi model untuk perlombaan melukisnya nanti."

Sasuke mengernyit mendengarnya. "Sai?"

Sejauh yang dia ingat, pemuda tukang senyum itu akan selektif memilih model lukisannya, apalagi untuk perlombaan penting.

Neji sedikit tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang kurang yakin itu. "Hey, Naruto cukup bagus, kok."

"Sepertinya kau buta, Neji," kata Sasuke sembari beranjak. "Hey, Dobe, busur dan panah sudah menunggu kita."

"Aku tidak ingat masuk club memanah," seru Naruto sebal.

"Tapi harusnya kau ingat kalau kau pelayanku," tatapan tajam Sasuke itu membuat Naruto mengerang kesal. Bukan karena takut, sih. Hanya saja dia tidak ingin berdebat panjang lebar masalah hal sepele dengan Sasuke. Buang-buang tenaga.

"Ne, Sai, aku pergi dulu," pamit Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Sai yang dibalas senyum saja oleh si empunya. "Dan terima kasih untuk informasinya."

"Sip, Naruto-kun."

"Informasi apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke begitu mereka meninggalkan kelas.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Naruto santai.

"Ck, Dobe—"

"Sasuke," potong Naruto cepat. "Sepertinya kau harus kabur." Dia menunjuk ke depan di mana seorang gadis berambut pink berjalan kearah mereka.

"Sial!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Haruo Sakura melambai kearah mereka yang membuat Sasuke semakin panik.

"Sasuke."

"Ap—hey!"

Sasuke kaget saat Naruto tiba-tiba menggedongnya ala bridal style, lalu melompat lewat jendela yang terbuka. Tapi yang membuat dia tambah ngeri adalah, mereka baru saja loncat dari lantai tiga.

"SASUKE-KUN!" teriak Sakura memekakan telinga, wajahnya horor, begitupun dengan anak-anak lain yang melihatnya.

Tubuh Sasuke gemetaran di gendongan Naruto, tangannya dengan erat memegang leher si pirang sampai terasa kram. Dia sudah siap merasakan benturan hebat di tubuhnya ketika Naruto memanggilnya dengan suara agak geli.

"Sasuke?"

Iris onyx pun kembali terbuka dan begitu dia melihat cengiran bodoh Naruto, dia tahu kalau mereka sudah selamat.

"Kita baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan wajah sangat pucat.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Naruto, menurunkan Sasuke dari gendongannya. "Selamat karena berhasil kabur dari nona Haruno!"

"Dobe!" seru Sasuke kesal, menggeplak kepala Naruto. "Bagaimana jika aku mati, hah?"

"Maka aku akan mati bersamamu," jawab Naruto polos, mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat tamparan tuannya barusan. Sasuke menggeram mendengar itu.

Masih di lantai tiga, sepasang mata dengan tato ai di keningnya memandang mereka, tepatnya Naruto. Senyumnya kemudian terukir di sana.

_**Uchiha's Servant**_

**Club Supernatural**

Tulisan itu tergantung di sebuah pintu yang berada di ujung dekat ruangan perpustakaan. Naruto mengernyit membacanya, lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tangannya sudah akan mengetuk ketika pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok siswa laki-laki yang tingginya hampir setara dengannya. Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut semerah darah, ada tatto bertuliskan kanji 'Ai' di keningnya. Dia... Sabaku Gaara.

"Hallo, Namikaze-san," sapa pemuda itu, wajahnya datar melebihi mimik Sasuke.

"Kau... mengenalku?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tentu saja," kata Gaara. "Aku sudah menunggumu sejak lama. Ayo, banyak yang perlu kita obrolkan."

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar. Dengan pencahayaan kurang, pandangan Naruto harus beradaptasi beberapa saat. Ada dua rak buku beser di sekeliling dinding, juga meja panjang dengan ornamen-ornamen aneh di sisi dinding lainnya. Di tengah-tengah ada satu meja sedang, tidak ada apapun di atasnya, juga empat buah kursi di masing-masing sisi. Gaara membuka gorden jendela, menampilkan warna orange mengkilap, pertanda matahari akan segera tenggelam. Dia lalu berbalik menghadap Naruto dan bersandar, melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Jadi, hari ini ada berapa pertanyaan yang akan kau lontarkan?" tanya si rambut merah, dan Naruto langsung merasakan aura aneh di sekitarnya.

"Banyak," jawab Naruto, matanya hampir tidak bisa fokus.

Gaara tersenyum, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menarik.

"Pertanyaan pertamaku..." Naruto terdiam sejenak, tiba-tiba teringat foto yang dia lihat kemarin malam. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Siapa?" Gaara bergumam. "Sopan sekali Namikaze. Daripada itu, mungkin lebih tepatnya 'apa aku ini'.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku... Sabaku Gaara, silmuan setengah dewa."

**TBC**

**Saya tahu ini masih pendek. Maafkan saya.. juga karena sudah update lama.**

**Kemarin-kemarin saya hampir tidak bisa fokus karena harus menghadapi yang namanya 'Sidang Proposa', dan sampai sekarang pun saya masih merasakan dampaknya.**

**Pendek, banyak typo, dll.. **_**moushiwakearimasendeshita**_** #bow**

**RCL, please :D**

**Dan terima kasih yang sudah kasih komen dan masukan kemarin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Yaoi, NaruSasu, Typo, dll**

**Happy reading.**

Naruto terpaku sejenak. Dia tidak tahu ada di mana. Sejauh matanya memandang, hanya ada mayat bergelimpangan dengan bagian dalam tubuh yang bercecer keluar. Dia ngeri, dan hampir berteriak begitu mendapati sebuah kepala seorang anak yang dia kenal sebagai salah seorang siswa yang menghilang di sekolah. Tidak mungkin. Dia bergerak gelisah dan terjatuh ketika kakinya tersandung tubuh lainnya. Tubuh itu juga milik siswa yang menghilang.

"Tidak mungkin!"

Mata Naruto sudah memanas. Dia bangkit dan mulai menjauh dari sana, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia tidak ingin membayangkan hal yang selanjutnya, hanya saja bayangan mengerikan itu terlintas dan kemungkinan akan menjadi hal yang nyata. Dia tidak ingin... Kyuubi pasti akan baik-baik saja. Pasti.

"K-Kyuu!" teriaknya frustasi. "Kyuubi!"

Dan tiba-tiba hawa menjadi sangat panas. Ketika gelap itu berubah terang, Naruto dapat melihat seseorang dalam cahaya itu.

"KYUUBI!"

Langkahnya terhenti. Kyuubi tidak seperti yang terlihat. Naruto tidak tahu cahaya orange apa yang melingkupi tubuh kakaknya. Kenapa jadi seperti rubah berekor sembilan? Dia terperangah di buatnya.

"Kyuubi?" panggilnya takut-takut.

Kepala itu mendongak, menampilkan sosok yang hampir tidak dikenali Naruto—tapi itu memang benar Kyuubi. Hanya saja, Kyuubi tidak pernah menunjukan wajah bengis itu kepadanya, atau tatapan dengan iris semerah rubby yang tajam melihatnya.

"Kyuu—"

Tangannya terulur, namun hanya tangan dari sosok cahaya rubah lah yang menjulur dan menusuk perutnya. Naruto tercekat, kejadiannya bahkan kurang dari dua detik. Dia bisa merasakan bagian dalam tubuhnya diremas dengan kuat, dan ketika organ-organ tubuhnya dicabut dengan paksa, Naruto tahu kalau dia akan mati.

"Na-ru-to!"

Naruto tidak akan pernah melupakan tatapan itu, juga seringaian kejam yang ditunjukan kakaknya kepadanya. Air matanya segera mengalir tanpa bisa dia cegah.

"Naruto?"

"..."

"NARUTO!"

Pemuda Namikaze itu membuka matanya, manampilkan iris birunya yang buram karena air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Sasuke?" bisik Naruto pelan, tangannya meraih kerah piayama yang Sasuke kenakan. "Aku hanya mimpi, kan? Iya, kan?"

Sasuke tertegun, wajah ketakutan itu belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn," si raven mengangguk. "Kau hanya mimpi, Dobe."

Dan kemudian si pirang itu terkekeh, ada kelegaan di dalam suaranya. Tangan tannya beranjak untuk mengelus wajah sang tuan, lalu berujar pelan, "Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku, Sasuke."

Sialnya, Sasuke tidak punya cukup alasan kenapa wajahnya terasa panas saat itu.

**Uchiha's Servant**

Naruto bersikap seperti biasanya keesokan hari. Senyumnya masih lebar dan tawa konyolnya masih terdengar sampai keluar koridor. Sasuke pasti sudah mengira kejadian semalam hanyalah ilusinya belaka jika saja otaknya tidak mengingat bagaimana tangan kokoh Naruto mengelus pipinya dengan lem—

Ugh! Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?! Dia menggeleng pelan dan kembali fokus pada pelajaran di depannya (dengan pipi memerah).

Saat ini, suara Naruto sudah redup akibat pelajaran yang baru saja di mulai beberapa menit yang lalu, dan mungkin karena kurang tidur gara-gara mimpinya, atau dia memang malas mengikuti pelajaran, si pirang itu sudah bergabung bersama Shikamaru di kursi belakang, meletakan kepalanya di lipatan kedua tangannya yang ada di atas meja.

Si raven meringis melihat kelakuan bodoh pelayannya. Mengingat betapa jongkoknya otak Naruto, harusnya si pirang itu tidak tidur di saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung seperti ini, bukan. Dia bahkan tidak pernah membuka bukunya saat di kamar. Bagaimana caranya Naruto belajar untuk semua testnya? Sasuke jadi penasaran sendiri. Ah, jika seperti ini terus putra bungsu Uchiha itu tidak akan kaget jika kenaikan kelas nanti, Naruto tidak akan bisa masuk kelas 'A' lagi.

"Aku punya batas dan tahu bagaimana caranya berjuang, Teme."

Kalimat itu tiba-tiba terlintas di benak Sasuke, membuatnya terkekeh pelan. Atau mungkin saja, Naruto akan membuat kejutan yang lain. Siapa tahu bukan pemuda pirang itu akan membuktikan perkataannya.

**Uchiha's Servant**

Naruto baru saja menyerahkan nampan makan siang ke Sasuke begitu matanya melihat sosok berambut merah berjalan menjauhi kantin sekolah. Agak menimang sebentar antara mengejar pemuda itu atau duduk menghabiskan miso ramen super jumbo miliknya. Dan akhirnya...

"Sasuke, aku izin sebentar, ya."

Tidak menunggu jawaban tuannya, Naruto langsung melesat meninggalkan Sasuke dan ketiga temannya di meja kantin.

"Ck, si Dobe itu!" decak Sasuke.

"Mengejar Sabaku Senpai, mungkin," kata Sai tenang.

"Kenapa?" giliran Neji yang buka suara.

"Entahlah, tapi kemarin dia meminta informasi mengenai Sabaku Senpai padaku."

Dan jawaban Sai barusan langsung membuat Sasuke tidak suka mendengarnya, tidak tahu kenapa.

"Senpai!" seru Naruto begitu tiba di atap sekolah. Gaara menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali menatap seluruh kota dengan tangan menggenggam kuat besi penghalang di sekitar area.

"Naruto," tanggap Gaara pelan.

Naruto tersenyum sebenar, merasa lega karena senpainya tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya. Ingatannya jadi jatuh ke beberapa hari yang lalu di mana untuk pertama kalinya dia berhadapan dengan lelaki di depannya ini.

**Flashback **

"Jadi, hari ini ada berapa pertanyaan yang akan kau lontarkan?" tanya si rambut merah, dan Naruto langsung merasakan aura aneh di sekitarnya.

"Banyak," jawab Naruto, matanya hampir tidak bisa fokus.

Gaara tersenyum, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menarik.

"Pertanyaan pertamaku..." Naruto terdiam sejenak, tiba-tiba teringat foto yang dia lihat kemarin malam. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Siapa?" Gaara bergumam. "Sopan sekali Namikaze. Daripada itu, mungkin lebih tepatnya 'apa aku ini'.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku... Sabaku Gaara, silmuan setengah dewa."

Naruto hampir tidak berkedip mendengarnya, mulutnya menganga lebar. "Hah?" gumaman itu akhirnya keluar dari suasana canggung yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di antara mereka. "Kau... apa?"

"Siluman setengah dewa."

"Coba ulangi sekali lagi," pinta Naruto kurang ajar, membentuk angka satu dengan telunjuknya.

Gaara langsung memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan. "Mau sampai kapan kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"_Sa_ ~ (tidak tahu)," jawab Naruto sambil mengedikan bahunya. "Tapi... apa kau yakin?"

"Kau ingin aku membuktikannya padamu?" pertanyaan dingin itu langsung membuat Naruto merinding, karena mata pemuda itu mulai mengeluarkan cahaya aneh.

"Tidak. Maafkan aku."

Naruto kemudian berdeham, menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya—agak kaget juga dengan kejadian menakjubkan tadi. "Jadi, kau siluman setengah de—oke, oke! Hentikan tatapan mengerikan itu, aku minta maaf," ucap Naruto jadi tidak enak. "_Tsugi no shitsumon wa _(pertanyaan selanjutnya)... Apa kau musuhku?"

"Bukan," jawab Gaara cepat.

**End Flashback**

"Kau ingin bertanya mengenai kakakmu lagi?" tanya Gaara seperti sudah menebaknya.

Naruto merunduk, agak malu juga sebenarnya. "Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Naruto. "Hanya kau yang tahu mengenai Kyuubi."

Ya, benar, hanya Gaara. Dia bahkan bingung ketika dia bertanya kepada anak kelas tiga lainnya—yang seharusnya mengenal Kyuubi sebagai Senpainya—tapi tidak ada yang tahu. Dia bertanya kepada anak-anak club karate dimana dulu kakaknya bergabung ke dalamnya, tapi mereka menggeleng semua. Naruto mencari nama Kyuubi di setiap piala kejuaraan karate dan piagam penghargaan, tapi tak ada satu pun nama itu. Naruto frustasi. Kyuubi seperti tidak pernah ada di sekolah ini.

"Itu yang terjadi kepada anak-anak yang menghilang juga," jelas Gaara pelan.

Wajah Naruto langsung mengeras seketika. "Tadi malam—" berhenti sejenak. Si pirang menimang apakah harus menceritakan mimpinya yang mungkin saja tidak ada artinya sama sekali. Tapi hatinya masih kalut, pandangan kakaknya membuat dia takut, juga rindu di waktu bersamaan. "—aku bermimpi mengenai anak-anak yang hilang, juga kakakku." Dia berpikir, dia memang harus menceritakannya pada Gaara.

"Kau ingin menyanyakan kebenaran tentang mimpi itu, bukan?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan, 'iya, mimpi itu benar adanya' apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara lagi, lebih seriut. "Apa kau akan memakai kalung krsital itu?"

"Hal itu..."

"Mimpi itu memang benar," kata Gaara tandas.

Dan sakitnya lebih parah dibanding ketika kakaknya mencabut semua organ-organ dalam perutnya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin menyelamatkan kakakmu?" lanjut Gaara kemudian, menoleh padanya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dia mengerti.

Naruto mendunduk. Tentu saja dia ingin. Tujuannya menjadi pelayan Sasuke adalah untuk membawa Kyuubi kembali, meski harus berurusan dengan hal yang tak masuk akal sekalipun. Tapi dengan memakai kalung kristal kakaknya, apa semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana? Apa dia bisa membawa Kyuubi kembali.

"Setidaknya dengan memakai kalung itu, kau bisa terhubung dengan dunia yang kini di tempati Kyuubi," dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di benak si pirang langsung di jawab oleh Gaara tanpa harus Naruto membuka mulutnya. "Aku ingin menolongmu, Naruto. Tapi siapa kau hingga aku harus menolongmu? Kita bahkan baru kenal kurang dari satu minggu. Jadi dengan kau mengenakan kalung itu, bukankah aku berhak mendapatkan bayaran?"

Benar. Apa itu yang terjadi dengan kakaknya juga? Kalung itu—yang ternyata pemberian dari Gaara sendiri untuk kakaknya—masih tersimpan rapih di kamar asramanya. Si pirang itu lalu melirik pemuda di sampingnya. Apa ini semacam jebakan?

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Naruto seperti telah mengambil keputusan akhir.

Gaara menyeringai mendengarnya. "Yang paling berharga darimu."

"Dan apa itu?"

"Semua kenangan yang kau miliki."

**Uchiha's Servant**

Naruto melambaikan tangannya begitu Sasuke selesai menarik busur panahnya dan menancapkan anak panah tersebut tepat ke sasaran. Pemuda raven itu menghela nafasnya dan segera duduk mengambil handuknya sendiri.

"Kau darimana saja?" tanyanya begitu Naruto menghampiri.

Yang ditanya malah cengengesan tidak jelas. "Gomen," katanya tidak nyambung seraya menyerahkan air minum isotonik pada tuannya. "Sudah selesai latihannya?"

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Sasuke, menegak minuman dari Naruto.

"Begitu," tanggap Naruto pelan, mengambil handuk dari leher Sasuke dan mengelap keringat yang meluncur di pelipis tuannya dengan pelan. "Memang sekolah mana saja yang akan ikut berpartisipasi di pekan olahraga sekarang?"

"Suna, Yama dan Kawa," jelas Sasuke menutup kembali botol minumannya. "Jadi, club mana yang akan kau masuki? Ini sudah satu bulan lebih." Kini giliran dia yang bertanya.

"Aku masuk club Supernatural," kata Naruto sambil nyengir. Sasuke meringis.

"Memangnya apa pentingnya masuk club itu?"

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Naruto tak terima, berhenti mengelap dahi Sasuke. "Menurutku keren. Lagipula, tidak terlalu merepotkan."

Sasuke berdecak mendengarnya. "Dobe, harusnya kau mengambil club yang akan berguna untukmu."

"Teme, perhatian sekali," Naruto menyeringai, berniat menggoda, tapi kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, kan. Apapun yang kuambil, asal aku masih berguna untukmu, tidak ada masalah untukku."

—Eh?

Sasuke hampir tersentak ketika tangan Naruto kembali terjulur untuk menyentuh pipinya (dengan handuk). Ugh, kenapa dia jadi gugup begini?

"Woy, mesra sekali!" seru Chouji dengan sebungkus keripik kentang di tangannnya.

Naruto menoleh, lalu cengengesan. "Kami, kan, saling membutuhkan!"

.

Naruto membolak-balik surat cinta milik Sasuke dari salah satu penggemarnya. Diangkatnya surat (yang masih terbungkus amplop warna pink) itu tinggi-tinggi seolah dengan begitu akan membuatnya tembus pandang dan membuat Naruto dapat membacanya tanpa harus membukanya terlebih dahulu. Saat itu mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ke asrama.

"Dobe, buang saja," kata Sasuke risih. "Tidak penting juga."

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali, sih, Teme," tegur Naruto. "Setidaknya kau baca untuk menghargai perasaan gadis tadi."

"Dibacapun tidak akan aku terima ini," dengus Sasuke malas.

"Ck, kau ini," Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Banyak yang menembakmu tetapi selalu kau tolak. Memang tipemu seperti apa?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke masih malas-malasan.

"Ah!" Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, menatap tuannya dengan menyelidik.

"Apa?" Sasuke agak kurang nyaman ditatap seperti itu oleh si pirang. Ck, ada apa, sih?

"Jangan-jangan kau gay?!"

Duk!

Belakang kepala Naruto langsung kena hajar tas milik Sasuke. "Jangan asal bicara, Dobe. Aku hanya belum menemukan yang cocok saja."

"Iya iya," dengus Naruto, meringis sedikit karena denyutan di belakang kepalanya. Melihat itu Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah. Saat ini di tasnya terdapat kamus bahasa Jerman dan sebuah buku literatur yang tebalnya minta ampun.

"Apa sakit?" tanya si raven lembut, agak kaku saat tangannya terulur dan ikut mengusap belakang kepala Naruto.

Ringisan Naruto berhenti ketika memandang Sasuke, lalu mengangguk kecil, "sedikit," jawabnya pelan.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Sasuke menyesal. "Tidak seharusnya aku—"

"Aku baik-baik saja," potong Naruto cepat, tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang masih setia di belakang kepalanya. "Bagaimana dengan tanganmu sendiri?"

"Eh?" Sasuke menaikan salah satu alisnya, agak kurang paham.

"Tanganmu," kata Naruto sekali lagi, membawa tangan itu untuk diperlihatkan pada pandangan keduanya; terdapat luka goresan di setiap ujung jari Sasuke akibat terlalu banyak latihan memanah. "Apa sakit?"

"I-ini sudah biasa, Dobe!" ketus Sasuke agak gugup, segera menarik lepas tangannya.

"Hee?" Naruto nampak tak terima. "Tetap saja harus diobati, Teme! Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya nanti aku akan mengobati luka-lukamu itu."

"Terserah kau saja!"

Sasuke segera meninggalkan Naruto di belakang, si pirang sendiri mengekori tuannya, melupakan surat cinta yang tadi sempat terlepas dan kini tergeletak di halaman depan asrama.

.

Naruto menceramahi Sasuke panjang lebar mengenai pentingnya merawat luka, sekecil apapun itu, seraya membersihkan luka-luka Sasuke dengan cairan antiseptik lalu membalutnya. Si raven sendiri hampir menguap karena saking bosannya.

"Dobe, berhentilah menjadi cerewet sebentar saja!" kata Sasuke kesal.

"Ck! Apa kau tidak bisa menghargai orang-orang yang khawatir padamu?" tanya Naruto sebal, mimik wajahnya berubah serius.

"Tetap saja ini hanya luka kecil," kata Sasuke keras kepala.

Si pirang menghentakan kedua tangannya hingga tuannya itu terperangkap di antara dirinya dan tepian tempat tidur. "Luka kecil ini bisa infeksi, Sasuke. Kau ingin tidak bisa memanah lagi?"

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya agar tidak langsung menatap mata biru Naruto yang terlalu mengintimidasi, kenapa hanya dengan seperti ini jantungnya berdebar-debar?

Naruto meraih dagu Sasuke dan membuat mereka kembali bertatapan. "D-Dobe!"

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala," bisik Naruto sebelum akhirnya meraup bibir milik Sasuke.

Si raven kontan saja terbelalak. Mencoba mendorong dada Naruto tapi kedua tangannya malah di tahan hingga tidak bisa bergerak. Pemuda Namikaze itu mulai mengulum bibir bawah Sasuke dan menggigitnya pelan, membuat si empunya mendesah dan membuka mulutnya tanpa sadar.

.

.

Entah bagaimana caranya mereka saling menempel seperti itu. Yang Sasuke ingat adalah Naruto membawanya ke atas tempat tidur dan langsung menciumnya dengan rakus. Dia ingin melawan, lagipula sebagai seorang pemanah, dia tentunya punya tangan yang kuat, bukan. Tapi tidak bisa. Naruto menekannya hingga dia tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Nngh.. Na-Naruto..." lenguh si raven begitu Naruto mengulum nipplenya, menjilatnya hingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar. "Aaahh.. Naru..!"

"Apa kau menyerah, Sasuke?" bisik Naruto. "Kau tahu kau salah, kan. Aku harus menghukumu kalau begitu."

"Nghh.. Aahh~" Sasuke merenggut begitu Naruto menurunkan celana panjangnya beserta boxer yang ia kenakan tanpa melepaskan kulumannya, wajahnya sudah merah sejak tadi.

"Lakukan, Naru.. Nghh...laku-ahhh-kan!" pinta Sasuke, entah setan dari mana sampai dia berkata demikian. Merasa mendapat persetujuan, Naruto bangkit dan langsung mencium bibir Sasuke sekali lagi, menyentuh ronga mulutnya dengan gerakan sensual. Lidah saling beradu, saliva saling tercampur. Sasuke tidak bisa berontak dan merusak kesenangan ini. Dia ingin lebih, maka dengan berani putra bungsu Uchiha itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto, menekan kepala pemuda itu agar menciumnya lebih dalam.

"Mhmm.. Ahhh..Na-mhmmm..."

"Sasuke?"

Naruto menyeringai, tangannya sudah turun ke bawah menyentuh pangkal paha Sasuke, mengusapnya dengan perlahan.

"Ugh.. Naru..."

"Sasuke, kau sudah bangun," bisik Naruto seduktif di telinga si raven, menjilat lalu mengulumnya kuat-kuat.

"Na-ru.. ugh!"

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasuke?!"

Sasuke membuka mata begitu merasakan guncangan pelan di tubuhnya. Dia mengerang dan mulai menyadari keadaan. Apa yang barusan dia mimpikan? Jerit si raven dalam hati, wajahnya langsung memerah begitu melihat Naruto ada di depannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke singkat, mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin tanpa melihat mata biru itu.

"Dan apa yang kau impikan sampai 'itu' mu ikut bangun?" tanya Naruto kemudian seraya menunjuk kearah bawah tubuh tuannya.

"Apa?!" Sasuke agak bangkit dan melihatnya sendiri, ada gundukan yang menyembul di balik selimut yang digunakan olehnya.

Naruto menahan tawanya. "Dengar, aku memang pelayanmu, tapi untuk melayanimu dalam masalah 'itu', maaf maaf saja deh!"

"Berisik, Dobe!"

Sasuke berdecak kesal, juga malu. Salah siapa coba... dia buru-buru bangkit dan segera menerjang kamar mandi.

"Aku akan keluar mengambil sarapan, Sasuke," seru Naruto.

"Hn."

Sasuke langsung terduduk di ubin kamar mandi, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Bagaimana bisa dia bermimpi 'hampir' melakukan 'itu' dengan Naruto? Tidak! Ini hanya mimpi! Hanya mimpi! Dia tidak mungkin belok, kan? Dia masih stright. Dia masih...

Ugh!

Sayangnya, berapa kali pun dia menyangkal, mimpi itu sesungguhnya... kinginan alam bawah sadar kita.

**Uchiha's Servant**

Sasuke menyadari begitu dia sarapan, tangannya sudah diperban dengan rapih. Dia lalu segera menatap pelayannya.

"Kau yang melakukannya?" tanyanya, tapi kemudian langsung merutuki pertanyaannya. Tentu saja! Siapa lagi yang melakukannya selain dia?

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengabiskan nasi karenya.

"Kapan?"

"Semalam—"

Wajah Sasuke seketika memerah. Sialan. Dia malah teringat mimpi panasnya.

"—Saat kau tidur."

Tapi wajah Sasuke masih memerah, maka dari itu dia menundukan wajahnya ketika membalas, "Arigatou."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Bukan masalah," katanya.

Setelah dapat menguasai dirinya, si raven mendongak untuk melihat Naruto. Tapi matanya mengernyit begitu mendapati hal yang baru disadarinya.

"Kau memakai kalung? Sejak kapan?" tanyanya heran, juga penasaran.

"Um," Naruto mengangguk. "Semalam."

Kalung kristal itu berkilau sebelum si empunya memasukannya kedalam kemeja yang dia kenakan. "Milik kakakku," ucapnya memberitahu.

"Oh."

Diam. Rasanya agak canggung...

"Omong-omong, hari ini upacara penyambutannya, ya?" tanya Naruto kembali heboh. "Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan anak-anak dari sekolah lain!"

"Biasa saja, Dobe," tanggap Sasuke.

"Aku dengar kau punya lawan yang cukup tangguh dulu. Dari sekolah mana?"

"Suna," jawab Sasuke pelan.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk seraya memegang dagunya. "_Naru hodo_..."

**Uchiha's Servant**

"Dobe, aula bukan disana!" seru Sasuke begitu melihat Naruto yang lari ke arah berlawanan.

"Aku izin!" balas Naruto sebelum menghilang di belokan. Sasuke menghela nafas melihatnya

"Aku jadi ingin izin juga," kata Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Kalau kau tidak muncul di acara penyambutan ini, Haku akan mengira kau takut padanya," kata Neji yakin. "Ingat tahun kemarin saat kau sampai berkeringat hanya karena bermain catur dengan Haku? Walaupun akhirnya kau menang, sih. Tapi, kan, tetap saja..."

"Ck, merepotkan," dengus Shikamaru, berjalan malas-malasan.

"Untung clubku tidak termasuk olahraga," kata Sai sambil tersenyum, melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa catur bisa dianggap olahraga?" pikir Neji mengernyit. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Ucapannya selalu kembali pendek kalau tidak ada Naruto."

Dan... –duk!

Perut Sai sudah terkena hantaman sikut si raven.

Naruto sendiri berlari menuju ruangan samping perpustakaan—ruang club Supernatural. Entah firasat darimana, dia tahu Gaara tidak mengikuti acara penyambutan peserta dari ketiga sekolah.

"Senpa—" suara Naruto menghilang di udara begitu melihat Gaara tergeletak di lantai dengan seseorang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. "Siapa kau?"

Pemuda di samping Gaara mendongak, memperlihatkan tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya.

"Sebelum itu, bisa kau bantu aku dulu?"

.

.

"Kenapa Gaara Senpai bisa seperti ini?" tanya Naruto begitu meletakan si rambut merah di atas tempat tidur UKS.

"Ketika aku datang, dia sudah sangat kepayahan begitu, lalu pingsan," kata si pemuda yang belum di kenal Naruto. "Dia tidak biasanya seperti ini." Dia menghela nafasnya sebelum berbalik menghadap Naruto. "Aku Inuzuka Kiba kelas 2-C, anggota club Supernatural juga. Kau Namikaze Naruto, kan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tentu saja," Kiba nyengir lebar. "Gaara sudah mengincarmu semenjak kau datang."

"Mengincarku?!"

"Ah!" Kiba tersentak sendiri dengan ucapannya. "Masalah itu, tanyakan saja pada Gaara langsung."

Naruto terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali melihat Gaara yang tidak sadarkan diri. Apa yang dia incar dariku? Pikirnya bingung.

"Tadi kau bilang, kau anggota club Supernatural juga?"

Kiba mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

"Aku sakit dan harus dirawat intenst di rumah sakit selama satu minggu," jelas Kiba. "Jadi, akhirnya kau gabung, ya, emm... boleh aku panggil kau Naruto?"

"Panggil saja begitu," Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Dan, ya, aku baru bergabung kemarin."

Kiba memekik kegirangan dan langsung menceritakan keluh kesahnya selama dia bersama Gaara—anggota club Supernatural sebelum Naruto masuk, hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Kau... tahu tentang Gaara Senpai juga?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

"Tentang siluman setengah dewanya? Iya, aku tahu," kata Kiba. "Dia memberitahuku ketika aku mendaftar masuk."

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Takut? Tidak," jawab Kiba pelan. "Walaupun agak dingin, tapi dia menyenangkan, kok. Dia lebih dari seperti keluarga bagiku." Wajahnya kemudian mendung.

"Kau kenapa, Kiba?" Naruto mengernyit melihat perubahan raut wajah itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, iya, tentu saja!" Kiba kembali cerah. "Omong-omong, Gaara sebenarnya kenapa, ya? Dia jarang sekali seperti ini, kecuali dulu waktu..." dan matanya langsung terbelalak, seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?!"

Kiba langsung bungkam setelah mengatakan itu, pertanyaan Naruto pun tak ada satupun yang dia jawab. Hanya, 'tunggu sampai Gaara sadar' lah yang di ucapkan pemuda Inuzuka itu pada Naruto.

Apa yang sedang mereka sembunyikan sebenarnya? Batin Naruto penasaran. Ada apa dengan Gaara sebenarnya?

Tapi setelah Gaara sadar sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, si pemuda merah itu hanya menyuruh Naruto untuk segera menemui Sasuke. Perintah dengan nada mutlak itu langsung dituruti Naruto tanpa banyak tanya lagi, meski wajah si pirang dipenuhi berbagai macam pertanyaan sebelum pergi dari ruang UKS.

"Gaara, apa kau merasakan silmuan lagi?" tanya Kiba begitu hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

Si rambut merah mengangguk seraya meletakan punggung tangannya di dahinya sendiri.

Naruto agak terburu-buru saat melewati koridor menuju aula. Bau busuk yang tercium semejak dia menuruni tangga, semakin tercium ketika dia membuka pintu aula. Sepertinya acara penyambutan telah selesai dilakukan, dan kini para siswa menyebar tak tentu arah, saling mengobrol dan becanda dengan siswa dari sekolah lain. Si pirang mengedarkan pandangnya seraya menahan mual karena bau yang dia cium. Apa hanya aku yang mencium bau ini? Pikirnya begitu melihat orang lain baik-baik saja.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" seorang siswa bertanya, Naruto tidak tahu siapa itu karena matanya mulai buram. Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau melihat Sasuke?"

"Itu Sasuke," tunjuk anak itu ke suatu arah. "Dia sedang mengobrol dengan anak-anak dari Suna."

"Sankyu."

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" si anak bertanya lagi sebelum Naruto pergi. "Kau pucat sekali."

Naruto kembali mengangguk sembari menunjukan tada 'oke' dengan tangannya.

Perut Naruto semakin melilit begitu langkahnya mendekati Sasuke. Bau busuk itu semakin tercium dan dengan tangannya dia berusaha agar dia tidak muntah saat itu juga.

"Sasuke!"

"Dobe?!" Sasuke agak terkejut melihat Naruto, apalagi melihat keadaannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya seraya menahan tubuh pelayannya yang hampir tumbang.

"Aku oke," kata Naruto nyengir, tapi kemudian kembali menahan mulutnya yang hampir muntah.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, hanya saja..."

"Kau tampak tidak sehat. Sebaiknya kau ke UKS," seseorang menyela. Naruto mendongak dan mendapati rambut merah menyala hampir mirip seperti Gaara. Si pirang langsung lemas seketika. Matanya...

"Naruto!"

_**Sasuke, mata orang itu aneh. Menjauhlah darinya. Menjauhlah**_. Tapi ucapan itu tak pernah sampai ke telinga Sasuke. Naruto keburu jatuh dan langsung tak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

**TBC**

**Apa ceritanya semakin aneh?**

**Err...**

**Untuk penegasan sekali lagi..**

**FF ini Yaoi, dan NaruSasu, yang berarti Naruto Dominan di sini.**

**Maaf ga bisa bales komentar kalian satu persatu.**

**Yang minta lemon, lime, dan sebagainya... saya ingin, sih, tapi kaya'a alurnya jadi terlalu cepat kalau hubungan Naruto sama Sasuke langsung ke lemon, jadi saya kasih sedikit lime (walau Cuma mimpi).**

**Maaf karena updatenya lama...**

**Makasih untuk komentar kalian... jangan lupa kasih masukan lagi.**

**Salam hangat...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saya hanya ingin minta maaf atas keterlambatan saya #bow**

**Selamat membaca**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Wajah Naruto masih pucat ketika dia dan Sasuke memasuki kamar asrama malam harinya. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas, tapi rasa mualnya sudah hilang.

—dan baunya juga hilang!

Naruto hampir terkaget begitu dia bangun ketika di UKS dan mendapati cowok berambut merah itu ada di samping Sasuke bersama dengan Sai, Neji dan Shikamaru. Yang membuat dia tambah bingung, tidak ada bau itu lagi (yang dia yakini berasal dari cowok itu) dan matanya kembali normal. Tidak mungkin halusinasi, kan. Dia yakin tadi mata itu tidak memiliki iris sama sekali. Begitu dingin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke begitu melihat Naruto hanya duduk termangu di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Iya," jawab Naruto.

Meski begitu... meski cowok itu terlihat normal, ada aura tidak menyenangkan menguar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau menarikku tadi?" tanya Sasuke lagi, bersidekap seraya duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Aku..."

Naruto jadi ingat, setelah melihat cowok itu ketika terbangun, dia langsung bangkit dan menarik kabur Sasuke dari ruang UKS, tidak peduli jika tuannya berteriak menanyakan alasannya melakukan itu. Dia melakukan itu karena ketakutan, tidak salah, kan? Tapi, kenapa rasanya berbeda ketika berhadapan dengan Gaara untuk pertama kali?

"Naruto?" Sasuke masih menunggu jawaban pelayannya. Naruto mendongak saat itu, tidak ada mata jenaka lagi membuat sang raven mengernyit. Benarkah itu tatapan Naruto?

"Aku hanya ingin cepat kembali ke asrama," jawab Naruto.

"Uh-em, oke," Sasuke bergumam, agak kurang nyaman dengan tatapan itu. Anehnya, dia merasa terintimidasi dan wajahnya segera memanas. What the hell?!

Sasuke beranjak agak terlalu cepat seraya berkata, "a-aku akan mengambil makan malam!"

"Tidak!" Naruto segera bangkit dan menahan lengan majikannya. "Biar aku saja."

"Naruto, kau baru saja—"

"Bagaimana pun keadaanku, aku lah pelayan di sini," potong Naruto tandas. "Mengambil makan malam bukan tugasmu, Sasuke. Kau mandilah, biar aku yang ambil."

Sasuke mengerang begitu Naruto keluar dari kamar. Dia laki-laki, kan. Tapi kenapa dia harus malu dengan kelakuan Naruto yang terlihat gentle? Jadi seperti cewek saja...

.

Malam itu sudah sangat larut. Naruto baru saja selesai mengirim laporan berkala mengenai kabar Sasuke kepada Uchiha Fugaku ketika mendengar sang raven mengigau. Naruto menoleh dan memperhatikannya sejenak, raut wajahnya kembali khawatir seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

Apa siluman itu mengincar Sasuke? Pikirnya bertanya-tanya.

Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi seraya mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di meja. Ada banyak perasaan mengganjal setelah dirinya terbangun dari pingsan. Kenyataannya, mengetahui adanya dunia lain (dan dapat melihatnya) membuatnya sedikit banyak merasa khawatir. Hatinya tidak bisa tenang sama sekali. Dia harus menemui Gaara,

—malam ini juga!

Untungnya, mengendap merupakan salah satu keahlian Naruto dibalik lemahnya dia terhadap hal-hal gaib.

"Naruto?"

Gaara berujar heran begitu mendapati pemuda pirang itu berada di balik jendela kamarnya.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanyanya dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto malah balik bertanya. "Kau tidak pusing lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah," kata Naruto. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Gaara, Naruto meloncat masuk ke dalam kamar. Kamar Gaara hampir sama dengan kamar miliknya dan Sasuke. Meski tidak memiliki roomate, ada dua tempat tidur dan dua lemari, yang berarti salah satu di antaranya kosong.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sendiri? Kau pingsan bukan," tanya Gaara.

"Cukup baik," jawab Naruto, duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Aku... ingin menanyakan kejadian tadi sore?"

Gaara tidak menjawab sebelum dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur satunya. "Tentang penglihatanmu?"

"Iya," Naruto mengangguk. "Apa seperti itu kemampuan yang aku miliki?"

"Tentu saja," kata Gaara santai. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan ingin menemukan kakakmu, dan sudah kukatakan juga bahwa kakakmu tidak ada di dunia yang kau tempati sekarang, maka aku memberi kemampuan itu agar kau bisa melihat dunia yang di tempati kakakmu sekarang."

"Kyuubi masih hidup, kan?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Dia masih hidup," jawab Gaara. "Hanya saja sesuatu penahannya hingga dia tidak bisa kembali."

"Siluman?"

"Semacam itu."

"Apa... menurutmu apa aku bisa melakukannya?" Naruto berujar pelan.

"Kenapa? Apa kau menyesal?" tanya Gaara dengan mata menyipit.

Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan," katanya pelan. "Hanya saja... aku tidak di desain untuk bertarung dengan makhluk-makhluk seperti itu." lanjutnya seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau meragukan kemampuanmu?"

"... Ya," jawab Naruto jujur.

Tapi memang benar, kan. Kemampuan sehebat apapun yang dia miliki, tidak dirancang untuk mengahadapi hal-hal gaib. Dia manusia normal yang kebetulan terjerumus kedalam hal yang tidak normal karena kakakknya. Seandainya dia tidak mendengar pembicaraan Kyuubi dengan Jiraiya Sensei tentang kasus hilangnya murid-murid sekolah ini, dia tidak akan tahu sama sekali tentang dunia Supernatural. Menghadapi siluman bukanlah pekerjaan yang budah. Itu lah kesimpulan yang dia dapat setelah melihat nasib yang dialami kakaknya saat ini.

"Itu sama sekali tidak benar, Naruto," ucap Gaara.

Naruto mendongak karena itu.

"Aku bisa pastikan; hanya kau yang bisa membawa kakakmu kembali," kata Gaara yakin.

"Benarkah?"

Gaara mengangguk.

Naruto menunduk lagi, hatinya lebih ringat. "Jika itu memang benar, syukurlah." Dia menangkup wajahnya dengan satu tangan dan menghalangi air matanya yang mulai merembes. "Aku benar-benar khawatir jika tidak bisa membawanya kembali. Syukurlah jika aku memiliki kesempatan besar..."

"Maafkan aku."

Naruto mendongak seraya mengernyit. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Entahlah, hanya ingin saja," jawab Gaara enteng. "Jadi, bagaimana siluman itu?"

Pengalihan pembicaraan itu tidak disadari Naruto, karena dia mencari Gaara memang tujuannya untuk menanyakan tentang siluman itu.

"Sangat bau, dan matanya..." kata Naruto.

"Tidak memiliki iris, benar," lanjut Gaara.

Naruto mengangguk. "Siluman itu... apa dia mengincar Sasuke?"

"Tidak," jawab Gaara yakin. "Tuanmu hanya kurang beruntung karena rivalnya kerasukan salah satu siluman yang cukup menyebalkan. Kau hanya harus berhati-hati saja dan lebih memperhatikan bocah Uchiha itu. Bagaimana pun, siluman itu merasuki bukan tanpa tujuan. Mereka hanya akan memasuki jiwa-jiwa angkuh penuh hasrat kemenangan dengan cara apapun. Jika jiwa seperti itu bersatu dengan siluman, kau tahu bukan akhirnya."

Naruto mengangguk. "Yang menjadi lawan-lawannya akan terancam," katanya pelan. "Bagaimana... bagaimana cara melawan mereka?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu mengenai pedang dan semacamnya," kata Gaara. "Tapi ada beberapa cara..."

.

Naruto bergerak pagi sekali menuju dapur asrama untuk meminta (baca: mencuri) sekantung garam. Dia kembali lagi ke kamar dan menaburkannya di sekitar dinding, terutama di bawah jendela. Gaara bilang, garam adalah salah satu kelemahan siluman.

Sasuke bergerak bangun ketika Naruto sedang mojok di samping dinding lainnya, membuat si raven mengernyit.

"Kau sedang apa, Dobe?" tanyanya heran.

"Eh?" Naruto berbalik, wajahnya langsung kosong seketika. "Er, menabut garam," katanya agak kurang yakin.

"Untuk apa?"

"Er," kini mata Naruto bergulir, mencari alasan. "Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini banyak kabar jika ada ular yang berkeliaran. Jaga-jaga saja..." ucapan itu diakhiri dengan tawa bodoh dan si pirang.

"Dobe, itu tidak masuk akal," kata Sasuke. "Kau ini benar-benar..."

Naruto kembali cengengesan. Sikap (pura-pura) bodohnya membantu dan meskipun Sasuke akan menganggapnya bawahan yang semakin memiliki otak jongkok, dia tidak masalah sama sekali.

Hari ini minggu, bukannya waktu istirahat, Sasuke menggunakannya untuk latihan besar-besaran. Dia menarik Naruto dengan beberapa busur dan mulai bereksperimen.

"Kita sarapan dulu!" tolak Naruto tegas.

"Dobe, pertandinganku di mulai besok, jadi—"

"Aku butuh sarapan dulu, Teme!" Naruto langsung lari keluar menuju kantin asrama, membiarkan tuannya di belakang sambil menggerutu.

Tapi masalahnya, Naruto masih tidak bisa kabur setelah sarapan usai. Dia segera di seret lagi, kini dengan beberapa buah apel, menuju laangan terbuka di samping sekolah. Banyak anak-anak yang juga sedang latihan di sana, termasuk si rambut merah dengan beberapa temannya.

"Kau sudah baikan?"

Naruto terlonjak begitu si rambut merah menghampiri dan bertanya padanya. Tawa hambarnya tak berguna dan ketahuan sekali jika dia sedang gugup. Hey, tentu saja! Dia tidak bawa garam maupun air dari kuil, juga pisau perak—kelemahan siluman—kata Gaara.

"Pergilah, Sasori, kami akan latihan," usir Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Wow, Sasuke, santailah," cowok itu, yang ternyata bernama Sasori, terkekeh. "Kau, kan, sudah hebat..."

Sasuke tak membalasnya dan malah berseru pada Naruto, "Dobe, pergilah ke ujung sana dengan apel itu."

"Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto terkejut. Dia sudah bisa membayangkannya sebenarnya.

Sasori kembali terkekeh mendengar perintah Sasuke, lalu menepuk pundah Naruto pelan—si pirang sendiri langsung berjengit, berharap cowok itu cepat pergi seperti kemauan si raven.

"Berjuanglah, pirang," katanya sebelum berlalu dan kembali ke rombongan teman-temannya.

"Teme, kau tidak akan melakukannya, kan?" seru Naruto khawatir.

"Kenapa, Dobe? Kau khawatir, hm?" Sasuke memasang busurnya.

"Tentu saja!"

Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada bawahan yang bisa menolah keinginan atasannya. Naruto berdecih dan sambil bersungut-sungut mengambil apel, membawanya di atas kepala.

"Lebih jauh lagi, Dobe!"

Naruto mundur lagi.

"Dobe!"

"Mau seberapa jauh, sih?!"

Naruto tergeletak lemas di meja kantin begitu Sasuke selesai latihan, di sampingnya, Sai menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan pelan, seperti menyemangati.

"Di mana Neji dan Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Pertandingan Shikamaru juga di mulai besok, jadi dia juga harus latihan," jawab Sai. "Dan Neji menemani bocah malas itu."

"Memangnya catur juga ada latihannya, ya?" agak bingung juga.

"Tentu saja, Naruto," kata Sai tandas.

"Dobe, lalu kalau tidak latihan, bagaimana mengatur strategi," Sasuke ikut berkomentar.

Ugh!

Naruto mengeluh, masih merinding atas kejadian tadi pagi. Seandainya dia tidak mengelak sedikit, Sasuke pasti sukses menghancurkan kepalanya. Dan ketika si raven kembali mengajaknya latihan, Naruto langsung buka suara.

"Boleh aku kembali ke kamar?"

"Tidak!"

Nyatanya, sehebat apapun Sasuke, dia tetaplah manusia biasa yang bisa juga merasa gugup. Naruto bisa melihatnya tidak bisa memejamkan mata ketika malam hari tiba. Pemuda itu bergerak gelisah dan hampir membuat Naruto jadi tak bisa tidur juga.

"Sasuke?" Naruto bangkit sambil menatap tuannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Dobe!"

"Kau gelisah!" kata Naruto tandas, mendekati tempat tidur tuannya. "Besok, kan, baru babak pertama."

"Tetap saja!" hampir berseru.

Naruto jadi ingat Kyuubi saat malam sebelum dia mengikuti turnamen keesokan harinya. Dia juga sedikit gugup dan hampir tidak bisa tidur.

"Aku takut mengecewakanmu, Naruto."

Itulah alasannya. Naruto jadi berpikir,

"Sasuke, apa kau takut mengecewakan ayahmu?" tanyanya.

Sasuke berdeham mendengarnya dan Naruto tidak terlalu bodoh untuk bisa mengartikan dehaman itu sebagai jawaban 'iya' darinya.

"Begitu, ya," tanggap Narutp pelan, dia beringsut menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping si raven hingga membuat tuannya berjengit tegang.

"Apa-apaan kau, Dobe?" serunya hampir seperti perempuan yang hendak di perkosan.

"Apa" tanya Naruto balik. "Ini yang biasa aku lakukan kepada kakakku jika dia sedang gugup."

"Tetap saja—!"

"Sudahlah," desah Naruto pelan, membalik tubuh Sasuke lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "Jantungmu bahkan terdengar lebih cepat," komentar Naruto lagi.

"B-baka!" seru Sasuke, wajahnya menghangat. Sebenarnya, jantung itu langsung bekerja ketika Naruto ikut berbaring di sampingnya, bukan karena gugup memikirkan besok. Naruto benar-benar tidak peka jika berurusan dengan yang begituan.

"Tadi kau sudah bagus, kok, saat latihan," kata Naruto kemudian.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa soal memanah, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke hampir memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"Tidak terlalu tahu, sih," balas Naruto. "Tapi tetap saja... istilahnya, untuk tahu ramen itu enak apa tidak tidak butuh koki terkenal untuk mencicipinya, kan. Sama saja dengan memanah."

"Yeah benar," tanggap Sasuke, matanya tiba-tiba mulai berat. Nyaman sekali pelukan Naruto.

"Kau pasti baik-baik saja besok."

Dan setelah itu, Naruto dapat mendengar helaan nafas teratur dari Sasuke, pertanda si raven sudah jatuh dari sadarnya.

.

Apa ada yang pernah bilang kepada Sasuke jika mendapati seseorang di sampingmu saat kau terbangun itu rasanya... biasa saja? Hanya saja, reaksi si raven benar-benar jauh dari kata bisa saja. Dengan paniknya, dia berteriak dan menendang Naruto sampai terjengkak ke bawah saat mendapati dirinya memeluk si pirang. Dia merapal dalam hati 'itu kesalahan!' berulang-ulang tapi tetap mendapati wajahnya semakin memanas, apalagi saat Naruto bangun sambil memegangi bokongnya.

"Teme, sakit sekali tahu!" ringisnya pelan.

"Kenapa kau ada di tempat tidurku, Dobe?!"

"Memangnya kau tidak ingat kejadian semalam?" tanya Naruto yang bokongnya masih menempel pada lantai.

"Memangnya ada kejadian apa semalam?!" teriak Sasuke tak terima—entah karena apa.

Naruto langsung menaikan salah satu alisnya. "Tenanglah, Sasuke, aku tahu kau gugup," katanya seraya bangkit. "Ayo, kau harus siap-siap."

Sekitar jam delapan setelah sarapan, Sasuke segera bergabung bersama ke empat temannya yang juga mengikuti pertandingan memanah. Babak pertama akan di lakukan di lapangan terbuka dan tebagi kedalam lima kelompok. Beruntungnya—Naruto mengelus dada—Sasuke tidak harus sekelompok dengan Sasori pada babak pertama ini.

Sai duduk di samping Naruto ketika pertandingan sudah akan dimulai—Neji menonton Shikamaru di ruangan lain. Pemuda pucat itu menceritakan awal ketika Sasori menjadi lawan berat untuk Sasuke tahun lalu, meskipun pada akhirnya si raven menang, dia benar-benar di buat kewalahan. Naruto mendengarkannya dengan khidmat. Sesekali melirik Sasori yang berada di sisi lain yang sedang bersiap dengan panahnya. Dia di buat takjub ketika panah itu tepat mengenai sasaran. Wow!

"Apa Sasuke gugup karena tahu lawannya hebat?" tanya Naruto, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, bukan itu alasannya," jawab Sai tenang.

Naruto menoleh. "Memangnya ada alasan lain?" tanyanya bingung. "Ah, tentang ayahnya, kan?"

"Sebagian memang benar, tapi bukan itu," kata Sai lagi.

"Lalu?" Naruto dibuat mengernyit.

"Sasuke gugup karena perbuatannya di masa dulu; dia pernah berbuat sesuatu pada Sasori."

"Dan apa itu?"

"Sasuke pernah tidak sengaja membuat tangan Sasori cidera ketika akan memasuki final," Sai bercerita. "Setelah itu dia merasa, dia menang karena bukan kemampuannya, tapi karena Sasori tidak bisa bermain maksimal. Meski semua orang berkata itu bukan salahnya, dia tetap merasa bersalah—sampai saat ini, kurasa."

Naruto terdiam, kini menatap Sasuke yang sudah gilirannya. Tangan itu memang mantap saat memegang busur, tapi matanya kurang fokus. Si pirang bahkan tahu dengan hanya melihat dari jarak kurang dari dua ratus meter itu.

"Aku rasa memang seperti itu," komentar Naruto pada akhirnya.

.

"Selamat, ya, kau lolos ke babak selanjutnya," kata Naruto sembari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Masih tahap awal, Dobe," kata Sasuke acuh. "Cepat, bereskan peralatanku."

Naruto mendengus mendengarnya.

"Selamat, ya, Sasuke," kini Sai yang buka suara, menepuk pundak sobatnya beberapa kali. Si raven hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"Wah wah, Sasuke, kau berhasil juga, ya," Sasori datang bersama beberapa temannya, tampangnya menyebalkan sekali. Naruto sudah waspada dengan busur milik Sasuke di tangan.

"Apa maumu, Sasori?" tanya Sai dingin.

"Tidak ada," Sasori tersenyum ramah, tapi senyumnya mirip senyum palsu milik Sai.

Dan saat itu Naruto mulai merasa mual kembali ketika semerbak bau busuk menggentayangi area hidungnya. Mata Sasori kembali berubah tak memiliki iris. Si pirang terkesiap melihatnya.

"Sasuke..." bisik Naruto lirih, hampir tak bisa terdengar.

"Nah, Sasuke, sepertinya final akan menjadi milik kita berdua lagi," katanya, nadanya sombong sekali. "Tapi jangan curang lagi, ya..."

"Brengsek!" Sasuke sudah akan maju ketika tubuhnya ditahan Sai, juga ketika telinganya mendengar suara debuman keras di sampingnya—Naruto sudah jatuh terkapar tidak sadarkan diri.

.

"Kau ini selalu saja pingsan," komentar Sasuke ketika Naruto membuka matanya. Si pirang mengerang dengan wajah masih pucat pasi.

"Aku... dimana?"

"Di UKS," jawab Sasuke, membantu Naruto yang hendak duduk. "Kau ini kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Naruto seraya memegangi kepalanya yang pening. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Hampir memasuki jam makan siang," sahut Sasuke.

Si pirang terdiam sejenak, menyadari sesuatu, "Kau menungguiku?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Bukan apa-apa," kata Sasuke, mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oh..." Naruto menyahut.

Diam. Suasana canggung, kah, ini?

"Aku ingin ramen!" putus Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ck, kau ini!" serunya seraya menjitak kepala pelayannya pelan. "Ayo, yang lain pasti di kantin juga sekarang."

.

"Oi, Naruto!"

"Kiba?!"

Naruto mengernyit dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya—dia berada di perpustakaan sekarang.

"Aku dengar kau pingsan lagi," kata Kiba seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Oh, shut up!" pinta Naruto, memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Hey, ayolah, apa sebau itu?" tanya Kiba geli.

"Kalau tidak bau aku tidak mungkin pingsan, kan," Naruto menutup bukunya lalu mengembalikannya ke dalam rak.

"Oke oke," kata Kiba, masih terkekeh. "Omong-omong, rajin sekali kau datang ke perputakaan..."

"Bukan aku, tapi majikanku," Naruto menujuk dengan dagunya ke arah depan, memperlihatkan Sasuke dengan tumpukan buku di atas meja. "Tidak mau mengabaikan tugas katanya."

"Wah, hebatnya," ucap Kiba seraya manggut-manggut.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Gaara menyuruhku mencari buku," kata Kiba acuh.

"Dia masih butuh buku?"

"Hey, dia makhluk yang rajin tahu," Kiba menonjok lengan Naruto pelan.

"Aku kira..."

Seseorang berseru di balik rak dekat dengan Sasuke. Tidak. Bukan seseorang. Ada dua orang yang sedang bertengkar sepertinya. Naruto dan Kiba memperhatikan. Sasuke sendiri sudah siap dengan kalimat pedasnya ketika rak dekat dengannya bergoyang akibat dorongan seseorang dari dua orang itu.

—mata onix-nya terbelalak.

Suara pekikan terdengar dari penghuni perpustakaan saat itu, dan satu orang segera melompat kearah dirinya

"Sasuke!"

Hampir sepersekian detik. Dia kira tubuhnya akan langsung merasakan nyeri yang luar bisa karena harus betubrukan dengan lemari buku. Tapi lemari buku itu tidak sedikit pun menyentuh kulitnya—Naruto sudah lebih dulu menahannya dengan punggungnya sendiri.

"Naruto!"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kiba segera menolong dengan menahan lemari buku tersebut dan membuatnya berdiri dengan benar kembali.

Anak-anak mulai berkumpul, dan dua orang yang tadi berkelahi langsung menyeruak dan meminta maaf—Sasuke segera memberikan tatapan kematian miliknya.

"Naruto, belakang kepalamu berdarah," seru Kiba.

Naruto menoleh, "Hah?" tanyanya, dia lalu meraba belakang kepalanya sendiri dan warna merah langsung tercetak jelas di tangannya.

"Kau benar," Naruto nyengir, dan ketika dia akan ambruk, sosok berambut merah itu muncul di balik pintu, menyeringai padanya.

"Naruto!"

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto pingsan—dua kali.

**TBC**

**Update lama! Iya, saya tahu. saya tahu.**

**Saya hanya sedang tidak bisa fokus karena masalah skripsi yang mulai menghantui. Sumimasen, minna-san.**

**Gara-gara itu, saya bahkan lupa tujuan awal saya mengenai cerita ini.**

**Apa tambah aneh ceritanya. Apa semakin membingungkan?**

**Setelah ini, saya tidak tahu apa masih bisa update... tiba-tiba idenya buyar, sih.**

**Revew, please**

**Kasih masukan.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary**_

_Yang mereka dan Sasuke tahu, Naruto hanya lah orang yang bodoh dan hyperaktif. Yang mereka dan Sasuke tahu, Naruto hanya lah orang yang akan selalu nyengir lebar di hadapan situasi apapun. Hanya saja yang mereka dan Sasuke tidak sadari, Naruto lah satu-satunya orang bodoh yang bisa masuk kelas A. Hanya Naruto lah orang bodoh yang tidak pernah mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan atau perbaikan nilai, meski dengan nilai yang standar. Hal yang paling penting yang mereka tidak sadari, Uchiha Fugaku tidak mungkin mempekerjakan 'orang bodoh' untuk menjadi pelayan putranya, kan. Jadi, bagaimanakah seharusnya Naruto?_

_**OoOoO**_

**Chapter 05**

**Dunia yang Berbeda**

* * *

Naruto merasakan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri sebelum akhirnya membuka mata. Pandangannya masih samar-samar, dan kemudian dia mengernyit begitu sadar ruangan itu bukan UKS ataupun kamar asramanya, tapi—

"Kamarku?"

Heran. Dia tidak mungkin dipulangkan, kan? Pikirnya panik, segera bangkit dari ranjang dan keluar kamar.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara seseorang mengejutkannya, tapi bukan itu masalahnya, keberadaan Kyuubi lah yang membuat Naruto shock minta ampun.

"Kyuu!"

Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menerjang sosok kakanya itu, membuat Kyuubi kewalahan serta bingung luar biasa.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?"

"Kau selamat? Kau pulang?" tanya Naruto, tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Kyuubi barusan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuubi mengernyit heran. "Sudahlah, ayah dan ibu sudah menunggu di meja makan."

Tunggu.

"Apa kau bilang?" kini giliran Naruto yang mengernyit. "Ayah dan ibu sudah meninggal, Kyuu. Ingat kebakaran delapan tahun lalu?"

Kyuubi mencibir mendengarnya. "Hati-hati, Naruto. Ibu bisa menghajarmu jika mendengar kau bicara seperti itu."

Kyuubi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kebingungan, karena kehabisan ide, si pirang mengikuti kakaknya menuju tempat makan.

"_O-Okasan! Otousan_!" hampir berbisik, Naruto tidak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau ini benar-benar malas, Naruto," komentar Kusina melihat anak bungsunya baru bangun. "Jangan mentang-mentang minggu kau jadi begadang seenaknya."

"_Okasan_..." Naruto masih tidak percaya, buru-buru dia berlari dan memeluk ibunya dengan erat.

"Hey hey, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Kushina heran. "Kyuu, apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" sanggah Kyuubi cepat.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?"

Naruto tidak mendengar. Entah mimpi atau apapun ini, dia tidak pernah mau bangun lagi.

"_Okaasan_, aku merindukanmu."

**OoOoO**

Hari senin pagi, Naruto sudah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya—Konoha Internasinal Highschool. Sebenarnya dia malas dan memaksa agar tidak berangkat sekolah, tapi ibunya segera memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Padahal aku masih kangen mereka," keluh Naruto saat memasuki koridor.

Kehidupan aneh ini membuat Naruto bingung sebenarnya. Dia sudah mencubit pipinya berkali-kali dan dia merasa kesakitan, jelas ini bukan mimpi. Tapi keberadaan Kyuubi dan kedua orang tuanya membuatnya heran sendiri. Curiga? Tentu saja. Tapi dia merindukan mereka lebih dari apapun, setidaknya biarkan seperti ini dulu hingga beberapa saat.

Naruto meringis ketika kakinya berdenyut lagi. Dia merutuk, entah dia memang sedang sial atau bagaimana, pagi-pagi sekali ketika akan memasuki mobil Kyuubi, seekor rubah besar datang menyeruduknya dan menggigit kakinya dengan kencang. Celananya sobek. Tidak ada waktu untuk berganti celana, Kyuubi sudah bersungut-sungut masalahnya.

"Aku ada jam pagi, Naruto!" serunya galak.

Kelas sudah ramai ketika Naruto masuk. Sai yang sedang menggambar, mendongak dan menyapanya. Neji sedang menemani Shikamaru main catur, yang lain sibuk mengobrol, ada yang menyalin PR. Di pojok, dia bisa melihat Sasuke dengan bukunya.

Omong-omong tentang Sasuke, apa dia masih menjadi pelayan pemuda itu di dunia ini?

"Yo, Sasuke!" sapa Naruto saat duduk si samping bocah Uchiha itu.

Sasuke melengos dan tidak membalas saapan itu, wajahnya berubah jauh lebih jutek.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naturo hati-hati.

"Kau masih bertanya aku kenapa?" Sasuke menoleh padanya dengan pandangan sinis. "Cih, kau ini benar-benar!"

Naruto tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi, apa salahnya?

"Kau tidak menghubunginya kemarin," kata Sai dengan baik hati memberitahunya.

"Memangnya kenap—" ah, tentu saja. Pikir Naruto. Sepertinya di dunia ini dia masih jadi pelayan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke, oke," kata Naruto memelas. "Kemarin aku benar-benar tidak bermain dengan ponselku."

"Sungguh? Kau sedang tidak selingkuh, kan?"

"Hah? Seling—apa maksudmu?" wajah Naruto jadi dua kali lipat terlihat bodoh. "Aku bersama dengan keluargaku kemarin, seharian penuh!"

"Bagus!" kata Sasuke, menyeringai. Dia bangkit dan mendekatkan kepalanya, buku yang tadi dia baca dia letakan di samping kepala—menutupi kegiatan mereka. "Karena bila itu terjadi, kau akan mati di tanganmu."

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Naruto bahkan hampir mengeluarkan matanya saat itu. Sasuke menciumnya! Menciumnya tepat di BIBIR! Gila! Dan ada apa dengan pagutan itu?!

"Sa-Sasuke, apa itu?!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke dengan pekikan terkejut.

Sasuke merenggut. "Apa? Tentu saja _morning kiss_," katanya tanpa beban.

"Maksudnya?" Naruto panik. "Jangan bercanda, Sasuke!"

"Kau ini berlebihan, Dobe!" kata Sasuke, memutar kedua bola matanya. "Wajar, kan, aku mencium pacarku sendiri."

"HAH?!"

Ralat! Dia ingin bangun dari mimpi ini—secepatnya.

* * *

**TBC**

**Saya sempat kehilangan arah.. sumanai**

**Udah lama enggak update cerita ini, pas update malah pendek banget.**

**Review, please...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Uchiha's Servant**

**Disclaimer: Kalian juga tahu siapa pemilik Naruto, dan jelas bukan milik saya**

**Warning: inside**

Chapter 06

Mimpi dan Ilusi

* * *

Naruto terpekik, dan kalau saja dia tidak berpegangan pada meja, tubuhnya sudah terjungkal dengan tidak elit ke lantai.

"P-p-pacaran? Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" serunya, wajahnya panik luar biasa.

Sasuke malah menatapnya dengan aneh. "Kau ini kenapa, Dobe?" tanyanya, tubuhnya mendekat dengan tangan terjulur hendak menyentuh kening Naruto, tapi segera ditepis oleh si pirang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto cepat.

"Hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau tidak sedang sakit," kata Sasuke, kembali menegak.

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Naruto, segera berdiri, membuat anak-anak yang lain melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" tanya Sai yang tidak beralih tidak beralih sama sekali dari buku gambarnya.

Shikamaru melirik dari kumpulan pionnya, membiarkan Neji sedikit bertindak curang.

"Tidak! Maksudku..." Naruto menatap Sasuke, pandangannya buram. Enah kenapa, kakinya yang bekas gigitan rubah tadi pagi berdenyut nyeri. Dia hampir tumbang kalau saja Sasuke tidak menangkapnya.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir, dan terkejut begitu melihat kaki si pirang berdarah. "Kenapa dengan kakimu, Ya Tuhan!"

**OoOoO**

Naruto meringis begitu kakinya dibersihkan dengan alkohol. Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya, wajahnya masih khawatir.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pada Shizune. "Dia tidak terkena rabies, kan?"

"Aku digigit rubah, Sasuke, bukan anjing," kata Naruto.

"Dobe, apa kau tidak tahu jika rubah liar juga berpotensi mengandung rabies," kata Sasuke sinis.

Shizune yang kini tengah membalut luka Naruto, hanya terkekeh saja mendengar perdebatan mereka.

"Naruto tidak terkena rabise, kok," katanya. "Tenanglah, Sasuke, kau masih bisa bermesraan dengan pacarmu setelah ini."

"Apa, sih..." Sasuke berdecak seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Naruto mengernyit saja, tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Jadi benar aku dan si Teme ini pacaran? Sejak kapan aku jadi menyimpang begini, Ya Tuhan?

Shizune meninggalkan keduanya setelah selesai dengan luka Naruto, meninggalkan keduanya dalam keheningan.

Sasuke lantas meliriknya, menarik kursi ke dekat Naruto dan duduk di sana. "Tumben kau diam? Aneh sekali. Ada apa?"

"Yah... aku juga merasa aneh hari ini."

Naruto memandang lurus ke depan, menatap langit-langit. Dia sudah mencubiti kulitnya agar tersadar dari mimpi gila ini sejak kemarin, tapi rasanya sakit sekali yang berarti ini bukan mimpi. Tapi melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya sekarang membuatnya bingung. Kedua orangtuanya harusnya sudah meninggal, Kyuubi harusnya menghilang, dan Sasuke harusnya bukan kekasihnya karena dia merasa bukan gay sejak awal. Dia antara ingin kembali dan tidak.

Ingin bertahan karena keluarganya lengkap di sini, lantas ingin pergi karena Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana bisa kita pacaran?" tanya Naruto menatap si raven dengan serius. Sasuke agak terpana dan kembali membuang pandangannya tidak ke arah si pirang. Melihat Naruto yang seperti ini selalu membuatnya malu, entah kenapa.

"Kenapa kau tanya itu, Dobe?" tanyanya. "Kau sedang menggodaku, hah?"

"Meng-godamu?" Naruto mengernyit. "Aku tidak! Hanya ingin..." Naruto mencoba mencari alasan. "Lupakan saja!"

Sasuke berdecak, meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya. Si pirang tersentak sebenarnya, ingin menarik tangan itu cepat-cepat, tapi jika dia melakukan itu, dia akan semakin dianggap aneh.

"**Naruto**!"

"Hah?"

"Hah?" Sasuke mengernyit. "Hah, kenapa?"

"Kau memanggilku?" Naruto bertanya, membuat lipatan di kening Sasuke semakin nampak. "Aku tidak memanggilmu," katanya kemudian.

"Tapi tadi..."

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" nada Sasuke kembali khawatir.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dia yakin tadi mendengar namanya dipanggil. Jika bukan Sasuke, lalu siapa. Dia lantas menatap si raven, "Mungkin," ucapnya tidak yakin. "Kepalaku agak pusing."

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah," ucap Sasuke. "Aku akan kembali ke kelas dan mengatakan pada Nagato Sensei kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan."

"Sankyu," tanggap Naruto pelan.

Sasuke bangkit, tangannya pindah pada kening si pirang, mengelusnya pelan sebelum mengecupnya. Tubuh Naruto langsung meremang.

"Aku pergi," pamitnya.

"O-uh."

Naruto seperti kehilangan nyawanya saat itu.

**OoOoO**

Naruto membuka matanya dan kembali dibuat terkejut. Dia tidak berada di tempat terkahir dia tidur. Kamarnya menjadi background menyenangkan, seharusnya. Tapi kabut asap tebal membuatnya terkesiap, dengan sigap bangkit dari baringannya.

"NARUTO!"

Seruan itu membuat Naruto terlonjak dan buru-buru menengok ke luar jendela. Kyuubi berdiri di tengah halaman dengan muka penuh warna hitam sambil memeluknya—Naruto versi kecil. Dia tentu saja terkejut.

"Okaachan! Otouchan!"

Naruto dapat mendengar tangisan sendiri di bawah sana. Dadanya sesak tiba-tiba. Kedua orangtuanya. Kejadian ini yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya.

Dia berbalik dan segera menyeberang api. Dia harus menyelamatkan kedua orangtuanya yang terjebak di bawah sana.

"OKAASAN! OTOUSAN!"

Jeritan Naruto memenuhi ruangan. Atap-atap jatuh hampir mengenai kepalanya. Dia tidak gentar. Si pirang dengan cekatan melompati beberapa anak tangga yang terkena api. Tapi dadanya mulai sesak karena terlalu banyak menghirup asap, pandangannya pun mulai tidak fokus karena perih.

Suara sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran memenuhi ruang kecil telinganya. Tapi tidak akan cukup. Orang tuanya tetap meninggal.

Meninggal.

Kenyataan itu menghentakan Naruto pada kenyataan.

Jeritan pilu penuh kesakitan milik ibunya memenuhi ruangan belakang, arah dapur. Naruto menerobos api dan membiarkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya luka. Sesak. Ibunya terpanggang api dengan mata melotot, tubuhnya hampir gosong menggelepar-gelepar seperti ikan di darat. Ayahnya sudah tewas di sampingnya, lehernya tertancap kayu, tubuhnya sama gosongnya dengan sang ibu.

"OKAASAN!"

"**Naruto**!"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, air matanya merembes jatuh tanpa diperintah.

"**Naruto**!"

**DAMARE**!

"AAAAAGGHHKK!" Naruto menjerit sekencang-kencangnya, berharap bisa mengikis rasa sesak di hatinya meski hanya sedikit. Tapi sakitnya malah semakin bertambah.

Tak peduli pada akal sehat, dia melangkah ingin menghampiri ibunya. Setidaknya, mati bersama akan lebih baik, kan. Tapi sesuatu menyeruduknya, menggigit kakinya dengan kencang hingga membuatnya tersungkur. Terakhir sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, dia melihat seekor rubah besar berwarna orange menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Kyuubi. Dia jadi merindukan laki-laki itu.

**OoOoO**

"Naruto."

Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Sasuke sangat dekat. Dia mengernyit dan baru sadar jika tubuhnya tidak bisa dia kendalikan.

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" seru Naruto panik seraya mencoba menarik kedua tangannya yang terikat tali di atas kepalanya, kedua kakinya juga terikat pada tali yang tersambung dengan ujung tempat tidur. Lebih buruk dari semua itu, tubuhnya tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke menyeringai, tubuhnya yang sama polos hampir menempel erat, menggesek pelan barang ereksi mereka. "Ahn, Naruto, let's play," ucapnya seduktif. Sebelum merunduk, Naruto dapat melihat jika iris mata si raven berubah dan menjadi mata tanpa iris.

"Hentikan!"

Dan sesuatu menyentuh kulit lehernya, mengoyaknya, lalu menghisap darahnya kuat-kuat. Tubuh Naruto bencoba berontak, tapi tali yang mengikatnya benar-benar menyulitkan, ditambah tekanan dari tubuh Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu lantas bangkit, dan menatapnya lagi dengan mulut penuh darah, benar-benar kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih.

"Darahmu nikmat, Naruto," katanya.

Samar. Pandangan Naruto semakin buram dan gelap begitu Sasuke kembali menghisap darahnya.

**OoOoO**

"Naruto!"

Naruto tersentak dan segera membuka matanya, keringatnya basah membanjiri tubuh.

"Kyuubi?" ucapnya tidak yakin. Rasa-rasanya dia mulai ketakutan. Ini tidak baik dan dia ingin segera bangun dari mimpi buruknya—jika ini memanglah mimpi buruk.

"Kenapa dengan ekspresi wajahmu, hah?" tanya Kyuubi. "Kau mimpi buruk?"

Lebih dari mimpi buruk. Naruto ingin menjawab itu, tapi segera menggeleng dan menatap kakaknya dengan lekat. "Okaasan to Otousan wa doko?"

Si rambut orange kemerahan mengernyit. "Di sungai belakang hutan."

"Hah? Sedang apa mereka di sana?"

"Berenang," jawab Kyuubi sarkastis. "Menurutmu apa lagi yang bisa abu mereka lakukan di sana, hah? Tolol! Cepat bangun!"

"Kyuu, mereka sudah meninggal?" tanya Naruto.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, Naruto," jawab Kyuubi, melangkah pergi dari kamar adiknya.

Naruto ragu. Selalu ada yang menyeramkan jika dia membuka mata, dan sialnya dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan ini.

Gaara. Seandainya ada si rambut merah itu.

"**Naruto**!"

Tersentak. Naruto mendongak saat mendengar panggilan itu. Suara itu... siapa yang memanggilnya? Dia kenal suara itu, tapi... siapa? Apa mungkin itu Gaara? Naruto berpikir keras. Sial! Dia bahkan lupa suara si merah.

Naruto bangkit perlahan keluar kamarnya, matanya jeli menatap kesekitar. Jika ini masih dunia abnormal yang sedang dia jalani, pasti akan ada hal mengerikan lainnya lagi.

"Naruto?" Kyuubi memanggil dari dapur. "Kau mau sampai kapan berdiri di sana, hah? Ayo makan!"

Si pirang segera menghampiri kakaknya dan duduk saling berhadapan. Di depannya banyak makanan enak; ada sup, steak, dan kare.

"Kau yang membuatnya?"

Kyuubi hanya menyeringai sebagai jawaban. Mereka mulai makan dan ceesss! Rasanya nikmat sekali.

"Umeeeeeee!" desah Naruto dengan suara nikmat yang kentara. "Kau pakai daging apa, sih? Ini bukan babi, kan?"

"Bukan," jawab Kyuubi.

"Ah, pasti sapi," Naruto segera mengambil kesimpulan. "Boleh aku tambah lagi?" tanyanya kemudian setelah mangkuknya kosong dengan kecepatan bintang.

"Aku memang sengaja membuat banyak untukmu," kata Kyuubi. "Ambil saja di panci itu."

Kyuubi menunjuk panci besar di atas kompor. Naruto bangkit dengan semangat seraya membawa mangkuk supnya. Tapi ketika dia membuka tutup pancinya, matanya nyaris hampir keluar begitu melihat apa yang ada di dalam panci tersebut. Tutup panci itu lantas jatuh dan menimbulkan suara nyaring yang berisik.

"Kyuu..."

Kepala Kyuubi dengan mata terpejam berada di dalam panci, ada beberapa potongan jari di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa, Naruto?" Kyuubi yang masih duduk di meja makan, bertanya dingin. Naruto menoleh perlahan-lahan dan terkejut begitu sadar jika mata laki-laki yang dia kira kakaknya, tidak beriris sama sekali.

"BRENGSEK! APA MAUMU, HAH?!" Naruto murka sekali. Dia benar-benar dipermainkan. Dengan cepat dia menerjang laki-laki yang masih menyeringai itu, tapi segera tersungkur karena laki-laki itu berubah menjadi kepulan asap.

"Kau naif sekali, Naruto," suara dingin itu tepat berada di belakangnya. Naruto siap menyerang lagi, tapi sesuatu menancap di pundaknya. "Bagaimana rasa daging kakakmu, hah?" bisik laki-laki itu. Naruto mengerang dan tersungkur, mulutnya langsung mengeluarkan darah. "Bukankah nikmat?"

Tekanan benda itu semakin masuk hingga tembus ke dadanya. Tumpuan tangan Naruto melemah dan benar-benar tergeletak tak lama setelahnya.

"Tidurlah, Naruto. Tidur selamanya lebih baik untukmu."

**OoOoO**

Naruto meringkuk di ruangan gelap. Dia yakin tidak akan bangun lagi jadi dia merasa sedikit tenang. Meski di sini tidak menyenangkan, setidaknya dia tidak akan menemukan hal-hal mengerikan lagi.

"**Naruto**!"

'Siapa?'

"**Aku Gaara, Naruto. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hah? Cepat buka matamu**!"

'Gaara?'

"**Bangun, Naruto! Cepat bangun**!"

'Tidak, Gaara. Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini terus.' Hati Naruto benjawab lemah. 'Aku lelah. Aku ingin sekali istirahat.'

"**Baka**!" suara Gaara menggema. "**Kau sudah tidak ingin menyelamatkan kakakmu, hah, Naruto**?!"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. 'Kakakku sudah meninggal. Aku bahkan menikmati dagingnya, Gaara...'

"**Kakakmu belum meninggal, Naruto**," kata Gaara yakin. "**Itu semua hanya mimpi dan ilusi. Percaya padaku. Bangun, Naruto, ayo bangun**!" suara Gaara hampir frustasi. "**Kau hanya harus mengikuti suaraku dan kau akan terbebas. Ayo bangun dan ikuti suaraku, Naruto. Ayo lakukan**!"

Naruto takut, sama frustasinya dengan suara Gaara, tapi dia mencoba sekali lagi untuk membuka matanya.

'Gaara, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun.'

"**Kau tidak perlu melihat apapun, cukup dengarkan suaraku**."

Naruto bergerak entah ke arah mana. Dia melangkah mendekati suara Gaara. Si merah terus bersuara, seolah-olah takut Naruto akan kehilangan jejak jika dia tidak melakukan itu.

"**Dobe**!"

'Sasuke?'

"**Dobe, kapan kau akan bangun, hah**?"

Dan kemudian, cahaya menyilaukan itu masuk retina matanya, membuat dia mengernyit.

"Naruto, akhirnya kau sadar juga!"

"Sasuke?"

"Wellcome, Naruto," Kiba berkata di sisi samping ranjangnya yang lain. Naruto menoleh dan perlahan senyumnya terbentuk.

"Ini benar-benar dunia yang sebenarnya, kan?" tanyanya.

Kiba mengangguk sambil nyengir lebar. "Kau pasti banyak pertanyaan, kan? Tapi tunggu sampai kau lebih baik. Aku harus mengabari Gaara tentang kesadaranmu dulu. Ja..."

Kiba langsung pergi setelah mengatakan itu, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke beruda saja di UKS.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak bangun?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Hampir dua hari," jawab Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan otakmu, hanya karena terbentur lemari saja sampai sebegini lamanya."

"Teme, kau pikir itu tidak sakit, hah?" Naruto berdecak.

Sasuke masih mempertahankan muka datarnya sampai beberapa saat saja, karena setelah itu dia tersenyum (yang entah kenapa sangat manis, menurut Naruto).

"Terima kasih, Naruto," katanya dengan suara pelan.

Naruto terpana. Ciumannya dengan Sasuke saat di mimpinya tadi (mungkin) terbayang lagi dan membuatnya sedikit menghangat di wajah.

Sial!

**TBC**

**Saya tahu masih ada yang bingung.. tapi saya masih belum bisa menjelaskan kenapa Naruto bisa seperti itu. mungkin chap depan. Tapi sabar aja ya... karena saya benar-benar harus fokus kepada skripsi saya yang tinggal satu bulanan lagi, jadi ga bisa update cepat.**


End file.
